When it changed
by Sibelius
Summary: What would have happened if Logan was taken to Manticore instead of Max in the first season finale? CHAPTER 29 up. This is the last chapter. It is just A/A and M/L pretty much. REVIEW PLEASE!! I BEG!
1. Falling Away

Disclaimer: No I do not own them. If I did then I would not be writing this I would be desperately and pathetically trying to hit on Micheal Weatherly on the sets.  
  
Time frame? Come on people I think you know when this was! Season finale? Yeah season one? The one were Max is supposedly dead but taken back to Manticore?  
  
Summary: I have no idea where this is going so humor me. But let me tell you, if you aren't a shipper than beware. I promise action and something lacking from this show. Logan kicking serious butt!!! I guess I just have to wait and see what my little mind conjures. (  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Logan found Max on the ground. His insides flipped and he couldn't breathe. He rushed to her side and lifted her upper body.  
  
"Max."  
  
"Logan?" He scanned her body for a wound and found it located at her side. He was frantic. 'Oh god oh god oh god.' Max was hurt and what was he going to do?  
  
"Logan?" He cut her off  
  
"Max it's gonna be ok just hold on ok?"  
  
"Logan-" he cut her off again.  
  
"Max I know it hurts but you gotta hold on." He was in such a panic. He was still holding her and reaching for his com to get Lydecker when she finally got him to stop.  
  
"LOGAN!" She said as loud as she could. His head snapped towards her and she could see his eyes were panicked glossy and blood shot.  
  
"Logan, I need to tell you this." He looked back and forth between her eyes to signal he would listen.  
  
"I love you. I always will no matter what happens." She had to get it out. She had to let him know in case she left him here and now or ever for that matter. She needed him to know. He tightened his grip without hurting her and a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. Just then Lydecker came out of the trees. He took a look at her wound. He pulled out his com and quickly ordered into it.  
  
"Krit, drive the van into area 51 now." They had earlier given numbers to areas in and surrounding Manticore so they knew where to go when ordered without a map. A minute later the van burst from the trees and swung around. The door was thrown open. Zack and Syl got out and headed towards them. They helped Max up but she kept one arm hanging around Logan's shoulders as he helped her into the van. They were all in except Logan. He put his foot in the doorway when Syl yelled.  
  
"Behind you." There was an X-7 ready with a gun. Logan's head whipped around in time to see him pull the trigger. He felt a searing pain in his thigh as he crumpled to the ground. Suddenly the entire van was surrounded. Lydecker yelled to Krit.  
  
"Drive now!!" He knew it was the only way. Otherwise they would all be taken. No he couldn't let that happen. Logan had to be the sacrifice. He had actually grown slightly fond of the young man's retorts and capabilities and his participation with his kids but this had to be done. Max heard him and saw Logan fall.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed. Krit looked back. He didn't know what to do. Logan's face was contorted in pain but he yelled.  
  
"Go now!!" Krit didn't need further motivation. He rared up the engine and sped off mowing down some of the X-7's shooting at them in the process. Max was in the back crying and yelling hysterically.  
  
"Dammit turn this fucking van around now!!! We have to go get him!! DAMMIT TURN THE FUCKING VAN AROUND!!!" Krit kept driving. He knew it would be a suicide mission and he couldn't do it. Syl desperately tried to calm Max down while Zack was trying to remove the bullet from her side. Lydecker look off into space with a blank expression.  
  
"Lydecker this is all your fucking fault!!" She yelled as she burst into sobs. How could they leave him. Just like that? They won't bother. They will get out of him what he knows and kill him. Simple as that. This can't be happening. It isn't supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be the one dragged back to Manticore. I'm the one they want. She couldn't breathe. Her head was fogged and a splitting pain came from her side. It was too much for her and she blacked out. 


	2. What's to come

Logan was trying to ignore the burning in his thigh. 'Fantastic just when I thought my paralysis wouldn't be in the way.' He let out a cruel hard short laugh. He saw the van speed away with the hysterical Max.  
  
"Now they can't get you." He whispered to himself. His only thoughts were on how he had kept her safe and kept her from going back. He really didn't dwell on the fact the X7's were approaching him figuring pursuit of the van would be pointless. He really didn't think at all as one of them bashed the butt of their guns against his head instantly knocking him out.  
  
  
  
When he woke up Logan found him in a very uninviting and unfamiliar environment. He was strapped down to some kind of metal bed. He looked around to see many tubes hooked up to his arms and the florescent light was burning to his eyes. He saw a women approach with almost white choppy hair. She was smirking but the look in her eyes read cold heartless bitch.  
  
"So." She started looking him over. "Your not an X5. And not what I wanted." Logan smirked at this. He was no good to her. There was no way she could have known he was Eyes only so she had absolutely nothing. He took pleasure in this thought. Obviously she noted his satisfaction.  
  
"I suppose you will suffice as a replacement. So which one did you get the blood from?" She casually asked but she knew something he didn't. He just looked at her.  
  
"Oh I suppose it was 452 wasn't it? Because I mean after all her DNA is perfect and the effects it took and has been taking on you is quite extraordinary. You could become my favorite soldier yet." He was perplexed. What the hell was she talking about? The effects of the blood were temporary and didn't affect anything. She grinned at him.  
  
"So what is your name? And for kicks why don't you tell me how you are involved with the X5's." Logan would not let her have the pleasure.  
  
"What if I told you fuck you?" she laughed amused and he still had his cool face on.  
  
"Then I would have to say Logan that I think you will be a fun project." He was surprised. She saw the surprised look in his face.  
  
"Oh come on Logan. The cameras have sound. At least the ones left intact. I hear all." She laughed pleased with herself.  
  
"Giving yourself up for 452 was not a smart choice. She could handle this facility better than you will. Of course one of these days you will become more efficient than she ever could be but still you have quite a rift to overcome to get there." He was now glaring at her. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"And believe me without your cooperation that rift will be very painful." She smiled at him once more and left the room.  
  
Logan POV  
  
'God, what a bitch. I can tell this is going to be quite an experience. Well at least they didn't get you Max. God I don't what I would have done if it were you in here. I wish I was with you right now but I swear I will get back to you. Nothing can stop me. Not even this hellhole.' Logan decided to run over every memory of Max for the next few hours of his solitude imagining that he would not have much time in the latter to do so. Then they came. To take him to what he was meant for.  
  
  
  
A/N- I have a feeling this will be a very long fan fiction so do or die right? This would be my first story so if any one cares to review please do so. And I do believe at one point I will bring Asha and Alec in the story if you care. 


	3. He was wrong

Max found herself in Logan's penthouse. Her siblings took her there knowing it would be safe… and vacant. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. The shot his fall and them speeding away from him. She was angry. How the hell could they just drive away? How could he have told them to drive away? Where they all stupid? Was Logan stupid? He should've tried harder to get in the van. He could have made it. Her eyes began to water. Logan. He was gone. They probably killed him. She would never see him again. This can't be happening.  
  
Just then Zack and Syl came in. Seeing she was awake, Syl walked over and sat on the edge of the couch were the put Max. She put a hand on Max's arm. Zack leaned against the door frame looking at the floor. Max couldn't look at them. Syl said in a soft voice,  
  
"There was nothing we could have done." Max continued to look at her legs. Syl continued.  
  
"Max, I know how much he meant to you." Max responded barely above a whisper. "No you don't."  
  
"I know it hurts now and it will for a long time. It would have been suicide to stay and try and save him. If we didn't leave we all would be back there or dead. You know that to." Max knew it. She knew that they never had the fighting chance but it still hurt like hell.  
  
"Max. I know you to well to not know what you are going to do next." Max glared at her.  
  
"You can't go back. It wouldn't work. They anticipate it in fact. And if he was dead then it would have been for nothing." At this tears slowly slid down Max's cheeks.  
  
"He can't be dead." Max replied. She didn't believe it. It can't be.  
  
"Even if he was alive we all know, especially you, that he would not want you to risk that to go and get him out." Max released many more tears. They slid down her face. Syl reached over and hugged her and left. Zack was still leaning against the door. She looked up at him. She was mad at him now.  
  
"So Zack, I guess you were right huh? Happy? Now are you going to tell me you told me so? That emotions led to nothing but pain and death?"  
  
Zack still looked at the floor. But he managed something above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Max."  
  
"Sorry for what? It isn't your fault! I think we all know who is to blame." Zack looked up at her.  
  
"No Max. It was Manticore. Don't even think what I know you are."  
  
"Oh come on Zack. I knew what would happen. I was being selfish staying here and involving him. I was the one who could've prevented it!" New tears were sliding down her cheeks representing her self-loathing.  
  
"Max it wasn't your fault. He knew also. Plus he was putting you in just as much danger with Eyes Only. You know that too." She scoffed at him. He dropped his head again.  
  
"I was wrong." She couldn't believe he said that. He looked up and tears were in his eyes as well.  
  
"I was wrong about always looking out for yourself. I was wrong about not caring. The truth is I am attached emotionally. To you. To Syl, Krit, Zane, Brin and Tinga. I love all of you and I would never give that up." She looked down. Suddenly her burned in image of Logan appeared in her head. His smile his frown his laugh. Everything she remembered perfectly. Suddenly she hung her head over and burst into tears. Zack moved over to her and she sobbed into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her. But he knew he couldn't help this. He managed to whisper into her hair.  
  
"We'll get him back Maxie. I promise."  
  
  
  
A/N Wow I have only had 2 reviews and I am satisfied. ( Anyways someone asked and no I will not be bringing back the virus. Evil thing it is I think it is a terrible thing I do not wish to continue nor encourage. 


	4. Manticore

About one month later.  
  
Logan was standing very tall in line. His name was called and he stepped forward as well as another guy. He was an X5 who didn't get out. The commanding officer gave the order. The two men faced each other and took a fighting stance. Logan's eyes gleamed in the sun. Now unprotected from his glasses. He didn't need them anymore, like his exoskeleton. Suddenly the X5 threw a punch at him. Logan didn't miss a beat and brought his hand up and caught the X5's hand in his own. He held it there for a few seconds until the X5 twisted away from him. He threw a roundhouse kick that Logan quickly ducked underneath while efficiently sweeping his leg hitting the X5's standing leg so that he crashed to the ground. Logan didn't want it to go farther so while the man was on the ground he pinned him so he couldn't move. He checked over him looking at the damage he had done. Which was none except he had the wind knocked out of him and his pride. He glared up at his opponent. The officer observing shouted orders and they both got up and went back in line. Soon they were dismissed to their rooms. Logan immediately went to his bunk. He waited for sleep to overtake him as usual. Every night he was close to Max. He could see her hear her and touch her. Sleep did not come easy for him though. He reached down absently at the gun bullet scare on his thigh from a while ago. It healed fast. Too fast for any regular human. But then again he wasn't normal anymore.  
  
He heard his door open as another younger man entered. He was a little shorter than Logan and was extremely handsome. He entered with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Loggie, how was training today?" Logan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up Alec." Alec put his hands up.  
  
"Hey man I was just inquiring about your day. No need to get all anal and mean about it." Logan sat up at this.  
  
"Look Alec if you knew any better than you would shut up because I really not in the mood for your antics today. K?" Alec shrugged and went over to his own bunk and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Logan usually was more tolerant of his roommate but sometimes he was just so annoying he wanted to break his arm. He came pretty close to it when he was first assigned to room with him. He gave him that name Alec as in smart Alec. He thought it was what Max would've done so he was pleased with himself. But he didn't want any of Alec's witty or smart-ass comments right now. All he wanted to focus on was Max. He still could remember everything about her and he clung to it like nothing else. He would open up the picture in his mind and would run along the curves of her face and her features. He missed her. He missed her so bad it hurt. He was still confident he would get back to her. It didn't matter how but he would. Alec knew all this and he didn't think Logan could possibly get out even if Logan was stronger faster and better than him or any of the X series. Little did Alec know that when Logan wasn't thinking about Max in training, treatments, or solitary he was formulating a plan of escape. He knew he could pull it off but he was planning on using the unsuspecting smart Alec to help him.  
  
Logan was in solitary a lot. They thought that if he wasn't put in there on a regular basis he might just have to many ideas of the outside world and escaping. He never tried. He was waiting. He wanted them to trust him. To let him have enough slack so that he had privileges like the rest. He was gaining them but they weren't completely stupid. Renfro was watching him constantly. He was her main priority. But she knew something was brewing in his head so she kept him under strict surveillance. She knew because of his hesitance to hurt any one else. Of course he could take anyone down now within a second but he was so good at it he didn't have to throw a punch. He easily could and because he didn't she knew the humanity in him was winning over her. It pissed her off but she would continue trying to break him.  
  
  
  
A/N I know I know a little too much introspection on what has happened for this and it will be for a few chapters but action is rapidly approaching!! 


	5. When you die

A month later at the penthouse.  
  
Max was lying on the bed. She was inhaling the sent of Logan that was still there among the sheets. It had been one month since life came to a halt and crumbled around her. About 2 weeks after the raid her and her siblings were ready for another break in when Lydecker came back. He still was not her favorite person but she knew he couldn't hurt them now. But what he had to say hurt her more than being taken back to Manticore.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Max?" Lydecker asked as he entered the warehouse to find her and her siblings armed and looking at a map of Manticore. They all looked up. He didn't want to tell this to them, to her but he had to. She looked at him waiting for him to say what he came for.  
  
"Max you can't go back."  
  
"Oh really why not?" She asked with a bitter hardness in her voice.  
  
"Because it's a suicide mission for nothing." She couldn't believe he was saying this. He knew how much Logan meant to her and Logan sure as hell wasn't nothing.  
  
"What the hell makes you say that?" She asked accusingly. Her siblings shifted around her.  
  
Lydecker came up to the table they were surrounded and put his lab top on it and opened it. There was a picture of Logan on the ground. There was a puddle of blood around him and he was unconscious. Max choked on her breath when she saw it. Lydecker clicked again and there was a window that popped up. It read.  
  
Enemy: Logan Cale  
  
Involvement: Somehow acquainted and allied with X5 escapees.  
  
Current status: Dead  
  
Threat: None  
  
  
  
Max stared at the screen. She couldn't see anything but the typed word. Dead. He was dead. She didn't let herself believe that an option till now. He had to be alive but here it was staring her in the face. He was dead and it was her fault. She couldn't breath and she couldn't see. Zack put an arm under her and she staggered. Oh god. He was dead. The one man who she had ever loved and who loved her back for her. Oh god the room was spinning. She couldn't think a single coherent thought.  
  
They dropped her off at her apartment with Cindy. She lay on her bed for days. The first two she cried incessantly and then for 7 more days she just laid there letting the pain engulf her. Eat at her alive. If you could call her alive. She was numbed with pain. She couldn't feel heat anymore. Finally Cindy managed to get her to go to work because she could not get anymore slack from Normal and if she didn't Max would be fired. Max went to work and she threw herself in it. She made at least 20 runs a day. Sketchy griped saying Max was making them all look bad because Normal was pushing them all to be more like her. But she didn't give him complete satisfaction. She still mouthed him off. Not in the casual sarcastic way she used to but with bitterness. She was never left alone. No one knew what she'd do if they left her alone. They tried to drown out her pain at crash and go on with life. She acted more normal soon enough but they all could see she was lying. She still was tortured inside. At night she falls into restless dreams of Logan but sometimes they were so real she could have sworn that he was really there dreaming the same dream with her.  
  
Her siblings came to her more often. Zack was with her the most. They would race their motorcycles into the night and she would try to forget for a little way.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
She tried to draw everything she could from his apartment as she laid there. The apartment wasn't sold or at least yet so she came often. She would curl up in the sheets and pretend he was there with her. How could he have left her? But Max knew he loved her and she would always love him no matter what. Tonight she fell asleep on his bed as she often did and for once she went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N ok there is action on the next chapter here so get ready!! ( Please review!! I need it. I need to know if I am doing something right because this being my first fic and all. I want to continue to right but you guys say the word and I will stop. 


	6. Escape

It was time. Logan knew it was now or never. He finally had enough slack to make his escape. He was put on a midnight patrol with Alec. They were pacing back and forth surveying the area. Finally Logan looked over at Alec and nodded. They both suddenly bounded forward. They jumped the first perimeter fence and the alarm went off. Soon about 5 X7's ran out. They intercepted them. Alec easily took out one with a kick to the knees. Another that cocked the gun behind him ready to shoot was taken by surprise when Alec back flipped behind him and kicked him to the ground. The X7 jumped up and Alec got a left hook on the face.  
  
"Well who the hell do you think you are trying to leave a bruise on this beautiful face?" He punched the kid head on knocking him off. While Alec was dealing with Them Logan was now surrounded by 3 X7's. He picked up his fighting stance. 'Ok Cale no more playing Mr. Nice Guy. These kids asked for it.' All of their guns were raised and quicker than lightening. He took the gun and knocked him to the ground. The one to his right shot at him but he was too fast. He kicked the gun aside. The last one dropped his gun. Their faces were red with anger. They were going to take him on. The first one laid a punch to his gut and the other kicked behind his knees. Logan was a second off the snap and while he avoided the kick he was maneuvered so he got the punch on his nose. Blood rushed from it and he quickly took the kids arm and twisted it behind his back.  
  
SNAP The bones were cracked in his arm and the kid squirmed and moaned. Logan put the kid in front of himself between him and the other X7 who picked up his gun again. Logan knew the kid would shoot the X7 just to kill him but Alec laid a chop to the kid's neck where he crumpled to the ground. Logan snapped his hostage's neck to render him unconscious. This probably happened in the amount of 2 minutes but they were all fast.  
  
Logan and Alec jumped the last perimeter fence and ran like hell. Logan being in the lead of course. He was going home to Max. He couldn't stop. He had to get to her. Alec finally yelled out to Logan after they had run for 2 hours straight.  
  
"You know your not gonna run all the way to Seattle so lets hitch a ride." Logan halted and they found a car and knowing the mechanics of the car hot wired it and sped off. Logan couldn't wait to get back to Max. It was all he could think of except that maybe was a little too easy. 'Shut up Cale you got out and you took them out with ease because you are revved up more so. Your going back to Max now.' They managed to sneak past the checkpoints somehow. Everything was a blur as Logan drove. Alec was asleep when they drove into Seattle. Everything was becoming clearer and familiar. He drove into the driveway of his cabin. Alec woke up.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Yeah. This is it. I want you to stay here until I get back. There is food and stuff in there until I get back. Don't leave the house. Not even once. Got it?" Alec gave him one of his cocky grins.  
  
"Yes sir!" He mocked saluted him and got out of the car. He went into the cabin and Logan sped off.  
  
Finally he came to Foggle towers. His home. He had to go there first and then he would go to Max.  
  
  
  
A/N AAHAHA ok I will love writing the next one. It is the reunion. No it will not be a smutty one if you're worried although I might test my skills in that area later. 


	7. Reunion

He parked and went up the elevator to his apartment. He couldn't believe it. He got out. He was home. Everything was going to be ok now. The door dinged as it opened. He walked over to his apartment door. He didn't have his keys with him but the door was open anyways. It had been picked. He started to worry. He walked into the apartment cautiously. He didn't detect any signs of life but as he went inside his senses did pick someone up. It was a slow steady breathing coming from his bedroom. He slowly entered. He looked down at his bed to see a sleeping form there. Her browned skin was dark against the sheets and her brown curls were splayed on the bed.  
  
It was Max. He couldn't breathe suddenly. One month just about killed him. Not being able to see her hurt him more than any one ever could. He walked over to her and bent over her sleeping form. He noticed her cheeks were damp from crying. He brushed his thumb over her cheeks to wipe them away. She stirred a bit. He leaned over and slowly kissed her. So gently he was afraid of hurting her. He sighed. He couldn't remember anything so wonderful as this. Suddenly Max's eyes fluttered open and she saw Logan above her and kissing her.  
  
It had to be a dream! He can't be here. He's dead! Oh but it feels so real. She began to kiss him back. He opened his eyes and pulled back.  
  
"Max." He said in a raspy voice. Tears were stinging his eyes as well as her own.  
  
"You can't be here." It couldn't be real. He was dead like she was. He kissed her again though. He circled his arms around her waist and was next to her. He was holding her and kissing her and he never wanted to stop. He felt Max crying. He pulled back a bit.  
  
"Your dead. I saw the pictures and everything. They took you away from me. This can't be real. You have to be a dream." She cried because it never felt so real but she knew she would wake up alone and she couldn't handle that anymore. He held on to her tighter. He talked to her in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Max I didn't die. I was taken back to Manticore for programming. But I got out. It's ok. I'm all right now and we can be together. It's going to be ok now." He felt tears down his own cheeks. She looked up at him, into his now gray eyes and she snapped. She burst our crying and he held her. She put her arms over his neck and clung to him sobbing and shaking. He held her tight on her waist and rocked them back and forth. He was crying to but he was so goddamn happy. Things were going to be ok now. Max was here with him. Suddenly he realized her shaking had become more violent as she sobbed.  
  
"Max calm down your having a seizure. Hold on." He was going to go get the tryptophan from his cabinet if it was still there but she clung to him. Between sobs she managed.  
  
"Don't go. Don't ever leave me again." He held onto her and stood up taking her with him. He got them to the bathroom and sat her on the ground with him in front of her. He reached up and grabbed the bottle. He had to release her for a second but when he came down she grabbed him again and wouldn't let go. He pulled he back a little bit.  
  
"Come on Max you have to take these for me he said holding some pills out for her. She shoved them in her mouth and she clung to him again. They held each other like that for a long time. Finally they laid on the floor of the bathroom still clinging to each other and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A/N ok I will continue this little love fest so don't fear. 


	8. Waking up

Max woke up. She remembered the dream from the night before when Logan came to her alive and she felt an ache in her heart. But she realized she wasn't alone or even in her apartment as someone gripped her harder. She looked up into two deep pools of blue. She caught her breath. She was on the floor of the bathroom at the penthouse snuggled into Logan's broad chest while he held her.  
  
"Logan?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Were you expecting maybe Cindy?" She looked into his eyes. She brought her hands up to her neck as she pulled his face down to meet hers. She kissed him gently but passionately and he matched it. They sat up together while kissing. Max was dizzy and she leaned back a moment.  
  
"You ok?" Concern filling his eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
"Now I am." She put her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. He held her closer. They stayed like this for 10 minutes before her beeper went off. She looked down. It was Cindy. She was hours late for work and Cindy didn't know where she was.  
  
"Shit!" Logan lifted himself and Max up not wanting to let go.  
  
"I better call Cindy before she freaks." He kissed her jaw.  
  
"Can't it wait?" She closed her eyes briefly to take in his warmth.  
  
"I wish it could but she will never forgive me if I don't. She would flip out." He continued to kiss her jawbone and neck.  
  
"I think that is an over statement."  
  
"No actually she keeps her eye on me like a hawk nowadays to make sure nothing…happens." She paused at the last bit and Logan looked up at her. He understood what she meant. It hurt him to know she was in that much pain that her friends were worried she would do something to hurt herself.  
  
"Actually knowing Normal he will probably be in a hissy fit so how about I just come with you?" She knew that Normal would cut slack for her because she worked herself to the bone. But she appreciated Logan's understanding of her need to see Cindy. Or Cindy's need to see her. She wouldn't believe Max if she told her Logan was alive. Cindy would worry thinking she was hallucinating or something so she would just have to go show in person that she was fine. As they started to walk towards the door she noticed something now.  
  
"Logan where is your exoskeleton?" She didn't hear its' mechanical buzz as it use to.  
  
"Umm well I guess they didn't think it was right for a soldier to be crippled." So that was it. They tried to make him a soldier but he was just a human. Not genetically engineered. But she didn't want to ask him because he obviously did not want to talk about it right now. So they made their way to the door. She got her bike and he swung his leg over behind her and he circled his arms around her waist. They sat like that for a while with her leaning back into him. Then she gunned the engine and they sped off towards Jam Pony.  
  
  
  
A/N ok just so you know this will be a very long fic considering I have not brought about the trouble brewing in my head nor shown Alec which is bound to make potential guilt problems on Max's part. 


	9. Jam Pony

They arrived at Jam Pony and she dismounted. Her hand was in his.  
  
"You go in and I'll wait right here." Her hand squeezed his harder. Noticing her concern.  
  
"I'll be right here. Don't worry I will not go anywhere." He pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
"Why would I want to leave this anyways?" He breathed. She finally let go of his hand even if she did feel pained that she did. She briskly walked into Jam Pony. She saw Cindy over by the phone looking extremely pissed and worried at the same time.  
  
"Waiting for a call?" She asked casually as she strolled up to Cindy. OC snapped her head up and hugged Max fiercely then pulled back.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I have been going out of my mind with worry!"  
  
"Chill out girl. I didn't do anything bad. But I got caught up." Cindy looked at her curiously. Normal called to them.  
  
"Max where the fire truck were you? I need you to deliver this and you missy miss," he said pointing to Cindy, "Need to deliver these two pronto. I can't believe the lazy slackers I have to work with!!" He exclaimed after shoving the packages their way and then walking back to his desk. Max gave Cindy a look and then headed over to Normal. She began to cough incessantly on his desk. His face filled with disgust.  
  
"Sorry Normal I wasn't feeling to well this morning but I think I am better now." She coughed some more.  
  
"Well obviously you aren't!" He snapped. "Go home and don't come back until you are better you hear me!" She nodded weakly and went to the entrance with Cindy behind her.  
  
"And what the hell was that all about?" Max smiled.  
  
"I have better things to do than work today." Max led Cindy over to the bike and she pointed to Logan. Cindy followed the direction of her finger. She gasped and then flung her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"DAMN!! Where in the hell have you been? First being abducted then dead than alive! Original Cindy should be putting the smack down on your white ass right now you know!!" He let out a dark chuckle at this knowing full well not even Max could kick his ass but he didn't say anything. Max noticed it but didn't say anything.  
  
"I was lets say… detained?" He smiled at Cindy again. Cindy turned to Max.  
  
"Well I suppose I will not be seeing you tonight will I?" Before she could respond Logan answered.  
  
"Nope, sorry but she will be very busy." Cindy laughed.  
  
"More like getting busy!" Logan shrugged. Max hugged Cindy again.  
  
"See ya later." She hopped on her bike gunned the engine and sped off with Logan. Cindy chuckled.  
  
Logan asked Max to stop abruptly. She did what she was asked but she didn't like it. He got off and looked at his watch. He hurried over to a payphone and dialed. Max had no idea what he was doing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah hey its me."  
  
"Oh so did you and your girlfriend get down yet?"  
  
"Shut up and no I didn't."  
  
"Damn what is taking you so long?"  
  
"Alec I have been gone one day. You haven't gone outside have you?" He asked worried.  
  
"No I haven't and I am bored out of my mind. At least back there I had something to do." He knew he struck something but Logan just breathed slowly on the other line.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah." Logan tried to cover. "I will probably be over their tomorrow night ok?"  
  
"Fine. Have fun but I don't have to tell you now do I?" Logan could see Alec grinning from here.  
  
"Alec shut up." He hung up and got back to a waiting Max.  
  
"Who did you call? Cause he is wasting our time!" She was only slightly angry.  
  
"Umm a guy I met at Manticore. He is at the cabin waiting till I go for him. I will probably get over there tomorrow night." Max groaned and pouted. He was going to leave again. She can't take this. He noticed her look.  
  
"But until then I have about a day and a half and besides you don't think I am going to let you out of my sight do you?" She smiled at him. He got on and they sped back to his penthouse.  
  
A/N ok umm well I have to tell you the next scene will be edited and I will make a NC-17 version for those who umm want to read it. 


	10. Intimate union

They arrived at the pent house finally. They went inside never breaking contact. They hadn't been together for a month and both of them never wanted to leave the other. When they got inside Max immediately pulled him down for a long kiss. The world around them melted and nothing was left except them. No coherent thoughts were left. For that moment there wasn't Manticore or eyes-only or anything. It was just them and they would never wish to be somewhere else again. Finally when air became an issue, 9 minutes later they pulled back slightly. It didn't occur to Max that Logan could hold his breath even longer than her. "God I missed this." He whispered. She laughed a little. "If you don't recall when you were here we never really had this." She was talking about the kiss. "No. I mean this. Being here. Being with you." She smiled at him. She missed it to. Even though they never had the romantic relationship very long when they were together before they missed each other's company. Logan bent down for another kiss when something snapped in them. Max ran her hands through his hair and down his neck as she opened her mouth to him. His hands were caressing her back and he delved into her. Their tongues were madly dueling and sucking. He slipped his hands up the back of her shirt to touch her skin. She was skinnier from when he last saw her so his hands could trace some bones on her back but her soft skin was still there uncalloused or scarred. His hair was still spiked from when she last saw him but a lot had changed. She ran her hands on his broad shoulders and down his back and his muscles were even more toned than before. Even before he was really fit but now all his muscles were toned to perfection without being too bulky. She traced his jawbone with her lips. She always loved his perfectly shaped jaw. He moved his hands to her sides and gently caressed them. They realized they were still standing in his living room so Max started to walk backwards towards his bedroom door kissing him every step of the way. He moved his own lips to her neck as they walked. Finally they were inside his bedroom. Max pulled back a little bit and tossed his shirt to the side and her own followed. He circled his arms around her again and proceeded to kiss her neck. Gently sucking on the dip in her neck. She quietly whimpered. Her hands trailed down his chest. As they traveled down she could feel his hard ripped muscles. But she was feeling something also she couldn't put her finger on it. She pulled back slightly despite his throaty protest. She looked at his chest to discover 3 long scars running down his chest and abdomen. She traced them with her fingers and her face was constricted in pain. How could she let this happen to him? He saw the look on her face and he held her hands on his chest and bent down to kiss her again. With just one kiss she was melting. She never felt so good. But even if she was a super soldier her legs gave out on her but he held her up. They lay down on the bed. The kiss that was so passionate already, turned into fire. Literally it started to set her skin ablaze as they continued. He broke off the kiss to trail his lips first down her neck to her shoulders to her chest. He reached around to her back and slowly took her bra off. He continued down until he came to the hem of her pants. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him up to her face and kissed him more urgently. She made something like a sob into his mouth and he opened his eyes to see her crying. He wiped them away as he lifted his mouth from her. She opened her eyes and made a small little laugh. He smiled at her. They really didn't need to say anything. Then he went back to kissing her. Soon they were in the midst of full-blown love making for a long time. Never had such feelings possessed them when they were intimately joined like that. They never wanted to stop but when exhaustion took over they calmed down and just held each other. They lay like that clutching each other until Max fell asleep. He must have stroked her hair and watched her sleep for hours before he followed her into dreamland. Before he fell asleep he managed to whisper. "I love you Max." Just before he slipped of he could have sworn he heard her whisper back. "I love you to Logan."  
  
A/N This is the edited version. Yes I did write a NC-17 version for those who wish to read it and if you would like it e-mail me and I will send it to you. ( 


	11. Remembering

Max woke up slowly. She felt surrounding warmth she didn't want to leave. She looked up to see Logan's face. She snuggled up to him even more. She stroked his back while he slept. She found even more bumps on his back that were unmistakably scars. She pulled back from him slightly and hovered over his body. She moved her hands deftly over his chest area and down further. She found the scar from the night when he was shot and taken from her. She moved her fingers over the small scar. She looked further down and was perplexed at how he could acquire all of these and heal so quickly. As she traced the scars she noticed Logan started to move. There were beads of sweat on his face and neck and his face was clenched. His breathing pattern started to increase rapidly and Max began to worry. She moved her hands to his arms to gently shake him.  
  
"Logan wake up." He was moving more and she was afraid if he kept breathing like that he would cause him self a heart attack. She shook him more firmly this time.  
  
"Logan wake up!" At this he sat straight up and his eyes snapped open. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. He looked over to Max and let out a sigh of relief. Max had a worried expression. What was that all about? She wondered. He closed his eyes briefly. She began to rub his back.  
  
"You okay?" He looked back into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah now I am." She flicked her eyes towards the scars on his chest.  
  
"Anything you want to tell me?" She wasn't going to push him to tell her if he wasn't ready but she needed to know sooner or later. Sooner worked best for her. He sighed again.  
  
"Well there really isn't a while lot to say I guess." She looked at him with that Yeah right look. He laughed softly.  
  
"I guess there is actually." She put her hand on his chest and scooted them to rest on the backboard of the bed and she slipped into his arms.  
  
"Well?" He was hesitant to answer but he knew she needed to know.  
  
"When I first got there I suppose they thought I would be a fun experiment." He said these quoting Renfro's words. "They did a few procedures on the spine using the techniques of reengineering like in that conference you went to." She remembered the particular conference she went to posing as Rachel Glasser. "They had me walking in 3 days and they fixed up a few other things thus the reason I no longer need the glasses. They decided to do some other stuff while they were doing the surgery." He coughed here. The next part he really didn't want to mention. "I was in the hospital wing for about 2 days getting injections." She moved her hands over his left arm. She didn't notice before the little angry dots that littered his arm. "They took a blood test when I first got there and noticed your blood in there. Renfro the director thought it would be interesting to inject more X series blood in with a few other things. I am not exactly sure what all they put in me but I know most was donated from the X series. I got some injections from the anomalies they called them." Max remembered the stories Ben told about them. "They put me in some psychological isolation facilities a lot so I wouldn't get any ideas. Training was 14 hours for me and I was supposed to be something special…" He trailed off here. He was remembering something but Max didn't know what. He was silent before she broke in his thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean special?" He stared off in space as she turned to face him.  
  
"I was supposed to be better than they were. I didn't know that. I hadn't tested out my abilities until then so I didn't know it would happen." He said this barely above a whisper. She looked at him waiting for him to finish.  
  
"I was set up to fight an X5. I don't know which one but he was supposed to be one of the supreme killers. When they put us out I was sure I was going to get my ass kicked but…" He trailed off again. He was having a hard time talking now.  
  
"He tried to hit me and my senses kicked in and I dodged every move he made and I kicked him in the chest. He didn't get up." Logan felt the same feeling the day it happened.  
  
" I killed him." He whispered it. He was remembering. The look of anger before on the guys face and then the helplessness in it when he was lying on the ground. Seeing the slightly stunned looks from the other X series and the smile on Renfro's face. She took pure delight from what he did. She wanted him to do. She encouraged it. She let a small laugh and winked at him. He felt his skin burning. He killed him. He killed a brain washed sibling of Max. He killed what he wanted to save. He didn't even break a sweat. It came so naturally the moves he made and now he was lying on the ground dead. The words shifted over in his head again. Dead. It wasn't like the Cape Haven scenario. That was out of protection for his life. Of course if he didn't do something to the opponent he would have suffered that fate but he could have at least protected himself without killing him. He was a killer.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Please review and tell me specifically what you think of my writing so far. I pretty much have this plot set out in my head but I am open to suggestions. 


	12. Breakfast

Suddenly Logan was brought back to the present when Max moved her hands up his face and turned it towards hers. He didn't want to look at her because he didn't want her to see what it did to him. He didn't want her to know that he didn't feel safe around himself and that he was afraid that one day his instincts might kick in just like they had programmed him to do. He could hurt someone. He could hurt Max.  
  
Max pulled his head closer to hers so he would look her in the eye. What was she going to say now? That she couldn't be with him. That he was too dangerous. But then again she really hadn't seen what he could really do. He had always been expecting the worst for a long time despite how he acted. This was no exception to the case. He didn't know how to fix this.  
  
"I am sorry. It should have been me." He wasn't expecting that. His face was obviously pained but at this he was just perplexed. Why would she say something like that? If she went instead of him Logan didn't know what he would've done. She pulled him down for a slow tender kiss. His expression faded away as he was lost in the moment. He slipped his eyes closed. When she pulled back he opened them again. Her eyes followed her hands as they traced down scars. She lifted her head in a questioning look.  
  
"Despite my efforts to pretend to be good little soldier they weren't convinced and I had a hard time not being bad." Her lips curved into a slight smile.  
  
"So did they erase any of your memory?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
"I don't think so but if they did I wouldn't exactly remember now would I?" She smiled even more.  
  
"Well I was thinking how I haven't had a descent meal in oh about a month now." He laughed. Count on Max to lighten up the mood with her need for his food. He leaned down for quick kiss.  
  
"I think I can fix something up. That is if there is anything left in my fridge." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Well I do believe there is plenty to work with. While you were gone I made it my mission to keep this place up so it kinda became like my second home." He was amused. Despite the warmth and comfort of the bed he got up and pulled on some boxers and went to the kitchen. She wanted nothing more than to pull him back down into the bed but her stomach detained her with its growling. She walked out after him and perched herself up on his counter as he started to make breakfast.  
  
"I know this really isn't the time to ask but I want to know. Has it been run since I was gone?" Logan said this abruptly gesturing towards the computer room indicating his eyes-only work.  
  
"Well yeah. Once Bling found out he came over and took over the operation. Of course he really wasn't as active as you were but he always had a project he was working on using informants and people to run the jobs. He used the voice dubber like you said and he does a few every now and then. He really didn't know I was here though so it confused the hell out of him when things were moved around and more food was in the kitchen. I think he figured it out but he seemed a little edgy. He last came here 3 days ago." Logan chuckled imagining his friend finding the fridge magically filled.  
  
Soon Logan finished making breakfast and Max sat down to her meal.  
  
"I'll be right back but I gotta go make a phone call." She was reluctant to let him leave but she nodded her head and delves into her pancakes.  
  
Ring ring ring…… ring ring ring….ring ri- "Yeah?"  
  
"Asha?"  
  
  
  
A/N ok sorry about the missing 3rd chapter but it was brought to my attention recently that it didn't download. Anyways I will release the stress for those who want to know. Yes I intend on an A/A and I will bring Max's sibs back. I don't know about Joshua. If I do it will be close to the end. Again sorry about the chapter mix up. Kinda embarrassed now. Hehe. 


	13. Talking

"Who's this?" Asha demanded. The voice was familiar but it couldn't be him.  
  
"It's Logan." It was.  
  
"Logan?? What the hell? You are supposed to be dead! I was contacted by some informants telling me that you were taken down by that Manticore place or something." She could barely contain her questions.  
  
"No. Cover up op to clear up any trails I had and to avoid questions of my where abouts but you know all about that. Guess they just didn't put me on file as Logan Cale." She snorted.  
  
"Yeah like what else would they put you under?" He heard the clicking she was making on her computer and guessed she was in the Manticore files.  
  
"I would imagine it would be under #601."  
  
"A number?"  
  
"Just try it." She shrugged and typed it in. He heard a gasp.  
  
"Damn Logan. What the hell did they do to you?" As much as he wanted to know how much they screwed with him he needed something else.  
  
"Never mind that. I want you to find the file on 494. Check under the x series files."  
  
"Ok exactly what am I looking for in here?"  
  
"Programming."  
  
"Well everything checks out ok. If your doubting this dudes capabilities then you got nothing to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he seems to check out ok in ops and training as far and abilities and he is pretty damn good in the field but apparently he is considered an insubordinate asshole by his superiors." Logan chuckled slightly at this knowing full well where they were coming from.  
  
"Sorry to bother you with this I just needed a little confirmation considering he is out in the world now."  
  
"Yeah." Asha paused. She tried her hardest not to let him notice how his death bothered her. She never actually even cried about it. She wouldn't let herself because it just wasn't her but she always was fond of him. Sometimes she thought maybe his was more than a friend to her but it isn't like she would ever admit feelings like that considering her role in life.  
  
"I will call you later ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I will look over his files a little more see if I pick anything up that might worry you about his trustworthiness."  
  
"Thanks. Bye." He hung up when she pulled up 494's picture.  
  
'Hmm.' She mused. 'Not bad looking. Not bad looking at all.'  
  
  
  
Logan went back to sit with Max hoping that she wouldn't get upset over what he was going to say next.  
  
  
  
A/N Yes Max will meet Alec very soon now. I am considering writing another (Ahem) romance piece because some of you seemed to appreciate it but I will most likely need more encouragement before I do it so if you liked that piece and want more do review and I will respond promptly. 


	14. Calling Zack

He waited until they finished eating.  
  
"Max." He cleared his throat hoping she wouldn't try to strangle him. She lifted her head showing he had her attention.  
  
"Ummm. You know that guy I talked to on the phone yesterday and I how I was going to meet him down at the cabin?" he didn't have to go on. She let out a groan.  
  
"Your kidding right? I mean you get back for one day and you want to play babysitter?"  
  
"Max he is you brother you know? He's an X5."  
  
"I don't give a shit! I just got you back dammit. Why can't we have some time where things are not fucked up by Manticore or some other fucking loon off his rocker?" He reached over and stroked her flushed cheeks for a while.  
  
"Because then we would have nothing to do with ourselves." He teased her.  
  
"I can think of some alternative activities." She growled.  
  
"Come on Max. I promise that once Alec is set up that I will not start up Eyes-only right away so we can have some time ok?"  
  
"He's got a name?" she mused.  
  
"Yeah I figured you'd be proud." He smiled at her.  
  
"Why Alec?"  
  
"Because he's smart Alec. He liked it and good thing because my other name for him was Dick." She laughed at this.  
  
"I never realized the influence I had on you Logan Cale."  
  
"Yeah well I just think that it would be best to get to him as soon as possible. I mean the guys personality is bound to get him in trouble." Max gave up. She shrugged and sighed but he got the message.  
  
"It won't be that bad ok? I mean I thought it would thrill you to be able to meet another sib of yours." She rolled her eyes at him and twirled her finger the air.  
  
"Oh I can't wait." She said in a flat tone.  
  
"Besides once we get back here I don't think you will be seeing much of anyone outside this apartment." He smiled at her with a wicked glint in his eye. She let out a snort. He left to go take a shower and soon they were in his Aztec heading for the cabin. They were silent a long time. It was comfortable silence. He was driving and she reached over and stroked his thigh as she watched the scenery. There were dark circles under Max's eyes, which was not lost on him so he decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"So how many boyfriends did you go through while I was away?" He smiled but kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Twenty somethin. I lost count." She grinned. "Nah. OC did try to hook me up a couple weeks after but she backed off when some guy harassed me and I pounded him to the ground then and there. She decided it wouldn't do me any good to get another boyfriend only to have him die to." He chuckled.  
  
"I was just thinking. You know that maybe while I was gone that maybe Zack might find this as a window of opportunity." He smiled. He knew that she didn't think of Zack that way but he was curious to how Zack acted after his disappearance.  
  
"Shit! Zack. I completely forgot. Dammit. Do you have your cell phone with you?" He reached down and handed it to her.  
  
"He finally gave you the contact number?" He lifted an eyebrow remembering how angry she was with him for keeping her at arms length because she was supposedly a liability.  
  
"Yeah he stayed around to keep an eye on me he said." The phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" a gruff voice asked on the other line.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Max. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to ask how it turned out?" He coughed.  
  
"It was different." She laughed.  
  
"I am going out of town."  
  
"Really? Why?" He tried to hide his worry from her but she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm going to meet another one of us. Escaped Manticore."  
  
"X5?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll meet you there. I got nothing to do. Where are you going to meet him at? I'm sure Syl would want to meet him too considering she is in town.  
  
"Logan's cabin. You remember where." He sighed at this. He tried his hardest to not bring up Logan around her. She talked to him once about it but he didn't want to pain her. He knew it would be a safe haven for the meeting but he didn't know how she would react to the place. He paused a while more.  
  
"Ok. See ya there." He hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry about the mix ups with chapter 3 again. Read that and review cause I now have a seed of doubt that maybe it is a sucky chapter and you all liked the story because it wasn't in there before. I'm sorry if I can't portray Syl well because I never got to see AJBC but that moment is rapidly approaching. Lots of action coming up. And yes I plan on another romance scene for M/L once the action slows down. Question and do respond. Any requests for a romance scene for another couple? I could do an A/A one. 


	15. Dating

Logan looked over at her as she handed the phone back. He was wondering why she didn't tell Zack about him but he wasn't going to say anything. She caught his perplexed look though.  
  
"It isn't something that can be said over the phone." She said to his unspoken question. "Besides he'd probably freak thinking I was whacked up or somethin."  
  
"What was interesting?" She looked at him. What?  
  
"You asked him how it went and he said it was interesting." She didn't realize he could hear the other end of the conversation. But she broke into a grin.  
  
"He was seeing someone." She was very smug about this believing she set an example. Logan laughed pretty hard.  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You met her?"  
  
"Actually yes. Then again so do you." Logan was trying to think hard who it was. She let him think a little longer.  
  
"Kendra." He burst at this. He couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"What happened to her cop boy toy?" he said this remembering the description Kendra had let slip when he was in the room one time. "What was his name? Oh yeah Walter."  
  
"He couldn't keep up with her." She was now laughing with him. "Me and Cindy introduced him to her at Crash when she was hanging round there 24/7. She made him kind of nervous but he thought she was nice. Of course she thought he was hot."  
  
"Has she tried to jump him?" He said laughing even harder.  
  
"Actually no. I think she has like this 6th sense about men and knows what to do and not to. But then again they were introduced 2 days ago. They went on a date last night."  
  
"Oh I would have paid money to see that."  
  
"They went to some club. It wasn't Crash it was new or something." Suddenly Logan slowed the car and he wasn't laughing any more.  
  
  
  
A/N AHHAHAHA I thought the K/Z thing was funny. I liked Walter and I do believe that relationship would work but I couldn't help myself. A little humor chap. but next chap. Is when things get tense. Major Action coming your way. Tell me what you thought about the new relationship. Did it suck? Make you cry? Make you laugh? Don't worry though I don't think I will go any where with that relationship but I think it is a new and different twist. I miss Kendra and I haven't seen any one try to pull this before. 


	16. Being watched

"What's wrong?" She was perplexed. She didn't notice anything wrong but he was obviously alert for something. He slowed the car to a stop.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"Now Logan I think considering my abilities that-" He cut her off.  
  
"Max I got this. Just stay here." He didn't want to fight with her and she never had seen him like this so she shut up.  
  
Logan walked out onto the side of the road. He looked around past the trees. He knew exactly where he was but he didn't say anything. Suddenly he latched on to a limb of a near by tree and hoisted himself up the tree. Max was stunned. She had never seen him move like that. The next thing she knew he was back on the ground with a man in his grip. She opened the door and Logan looked at her but made no indication she had to stay in the car anymore.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He rasped into the surprised mans ear.  
  
"I- I'm." He obviously didn't know what to say. Logan didn't care. He knew what this was and why he was here.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Al- all morning." The man stuttered back. Logan sighed. Why didn't he think twice. It was to easy and he should have thought more about it. He jerked his hand enough to leave the man unconscious and he fell to the ground. Max was standing next to him now.  
  
"Who's he?" She had no idea what the hell was going on but it sure as hell was pissing her off. As far as she was concerned this guy was only a foreshadowing of what's to come and that meant Logan and her would have to work instead of play.  
  
"He was assigned for look out. Renfro has Alec."  
  
"Renfro?"  
  
"The new director at Manticore." She nodded. 'I suppose it makes sense they would do that considering Lydecker is out of the picture in that scheme of things.' She thought to herself.  
  
"They probably had a tracer on him the entire time."  
  
"What if they have one on you?"  
  
"No they would have moved on me much sooner." Just then 2 speeding motorcycle were pulling up. They stopped and took off their helmets. It was Zack and Syl. They looked at Max and then noticed Logan was there. Zack spoke first.  
  
"Lo-Logan?" Disbelief was written on both of their faces. Logan managed a quick smile but plunged back into his thoughts on what he was going to do. Zack and syl looked back at Max who shook her head as if to say another time. After a few minutes Logan had a plan. After all they may have been expecting a human jacked up to equal 5 X5's but they weren't expecting 3 more.  
  
  
  
A/N HAHA I think I did that well. Don't you? Now I must run and make up "The Plan." MUHAHA I think I am getting a little to cocky over my writing! ( 


	17. Rescue

While Logan was contemplating exactly how they were going to pull this off Max quickly filled in Syl and Zack in on the situation with Alec. Once he was certain of how do this he explained it to the rest. After he explained and they were getting ready to put this bitch in action, Zack reminded him of a certain time when they had an escape and evade situation.  
  
"Good luck." Logan played along.  
  
"There is no such thing. Success depends on having a well-thought-out plan that's executed with precision." Zack smiled at him.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Zack come on." Syl called from her bike. Zack quickly grinned at Logan again and headed for his bike. Logan shook his head grinning. 'I think he missed me.' Logan chuckled to himself. Then he took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
  
  
Alec was sitting on one of the chairs. His hands were in shackles. He couldn't break through them. He had a few bruise marks on his face but nothing else was injured. All that could run through his head was, 'oh this is going to be fun when mom takes me home.' He referred to Renfro and Manticore bitterly. He was never resentful towards the place. Hell it was home! But when Logan came and talked to him about what was out there he got kind of curious. After all he did know what the outside world was like because of the ops. He went through but he never really lived out there. He remembered Rachel. He actually did resent Manticore inside. Really deep inside he hated them, for what they did to her. What they made him do to her. What they did to him afterwards. He was worried about his own ass but for once he was concerned about Logan. He wanted out so badly and with the weapons these dudes brought with them he didn't stand a chance on his own. Logan would rather die than go back. He never said it but Alec knew exactly how he felt about it. He was sitting there thinking like that all morning when he saw something flash by the window. A face of a woman with blonde hair. She smiled at him weirdly before she disappeared. Now that confused the hell out of him.  
  
Suddenly with his advanced hearing he heard a thump. Suddenly all hell broke loose. A window shattered and through the window the girl swung thought the window. She immediately took out the 3 norm guards in the room. She briskly went over to him and undid the clasps. She went towards the front door and they heard the guns shooting off.  
  
"You a friend?"  
  
"Yep." She was listening intensely to the door.  
  
"Logan here?"  
  
"Yep." Finally if on cue Syl threw open the door. There was such a hiatus out side. Zack was sitting on his motorcycle packing some serious heat and gunning down a bunch of guys. Max was on the side of the building all by herself and was kicking the crap out of a couple guys. Alec searched the crowd for Logan. He wasn't around. Syl punched some guy's lights out as he approached them. She yelled somethin and sprinted for one of the parked bikes and Alec followed. She gestured for him to get on the motorcycle while she kicked the crap out of a few guys. Syl noticed Alec wasn't moving and she saw what he was looking at. The 4 X5's turned to see about 35 guys come out with some seriously improved tasers. Even if there were 4 X5's they knew they couldn't take them out.  
  
A pair of pool blue eyes were watching the scene. He knew it would happen when they brought out the dangerous baddies. Lucky he was behind them.  
  
Alec noticed movement from behind the trees behind the soldiers. Suddenly Logan appeared out of the trees and gave a roundhouse kick to 2 of them sending them crashing down. Before his foot came to the ground he pulled a punch on a guy next to him crushing his nose. Blood poured out as the guy hit the ground. Logan did a spinner in the air and landed behind 5 guys and in moments they were out. All this was done in a matter of seconds and it didn't take any more for the siblings to get in on the action. Zack Syl and Alec quickly took out about 4 soldiers a piece while Max saw 3 more and quickly sent them pummeling towards the ground. Within a matter of 3 more minutes the soldiers were out completely. Zack Syl hadn't seen Logan in action before like Alec, and was stunned. He took out at least 20 of the soldiers by himself. Alec wasn't phased in the least considering he has seen it all before. Quickly Zack jumped on one cycle and Syl and Alec on the other. Max did exactly what Logan said to after she took out the soldiers. She went to go get the Aztec. She didn't see Logan or the others, considering she was on the other side of the cabin.  
  
"I gotta make a call to clean this up." He said to Zack and he nodded. Zack Syl and Alec sped off.  
  
Rinng Rinng Rinng- "Hello?"  
  
"Hey got that team on standby?" he asked referring to the promise she made on the phone before they went in to get Alec.  
  
"You want me to send them in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just kinda confused."  
  
"What about."  
  
"Renfro. She wasn't there."  
  
"The director? Well she wouldn't exactly want to get in the line of fire now would she?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." Logan knew she wouldn't put herself in danger but she most likely would have been watching.  
  
"See ya when you get back?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye." Click.  
  
Max drove up and looked around.  
  
"Damn Logan. You get a workout?" She laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah I had your sibs help. They are going back to the penthouse. Then you'll get to meet Alec since you didn't meet him just now." He said as he got in the car. She sighed.  
  
"I have many other things I would rather be doing now." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Shouldn't we do something about them?" She said indicating the bodies of dead and unconscious men.  
  
"I got an old friend covering it. You'll get to meet her when we get back."  
  
"Her?" He laughed at the slight tinge of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Yeah her. Come on lets go met Alec."  
  
  
  
A/N Yes I had to rewrite this a couple times because I wrote it and realized I forgot to put in the reaction of Max to her brother looking exactly like Ben. Now I will have a hard time pulling this off cause I put myself into a rut of situations but this is written based on the fact Zack and Logan and Syl and nobody else knew what Ben looked like when he was grown up. So I plan in the next chapter to give that reaction and in the next few chapters we meet Asha face to face. 


	18. Confessions

Syl was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and Zack was leaning against the doorframe as usual. They were both intensely staring at their newfound brother. Alec shifted under their gaze before he plopped into one of the chairs and decided to look around at the scenery. Logan wasn't kidding when he said his status was higher than most in this day and age.  
  
"So." Alec said trying to lighten things up.  
  
"You didn't like Manticore did you?" He said this more of a statement than a question. Zack shot him a yeah you're an idiot. Syl still kept her intense gaze.  
  
"You remind me of someone." He looked so familiar to both of them but they didn't know why.  
  
"Ok." Alec was not used to being around such stiffs. That is, at least not in the real world. He shrugged carelessly. Zack and Syl were wondering how this guy who had been at Manticore longer than them could lounge about so easily.  
  
"So is there anything fun you like to do?" Alec said casually trying to make conversation. Zack and Syl just looked at him.  
  
"Ok. Never mind." Just then they all heard the door open.  
  
"Thank god." Alec said under his breath. He didn't know how much longer he could stand the lackluster company. Logan walked in the room first and Syl and Alec stood up. Max closed the door behind her and walked into the room.  
  
What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Ben. Her eyes suddenly went a wild haze. They all noticed her look.  
  
"Umm Max you ok?" Logan asked. She didn't answer him. She couldn't breath. Her mind was fogging and she remembered. The forest. The fight. The helicopters and her dead brother she killed. No she murdered him. But he was standing right there in front of her. Panic was now filling her. What was this? Some kind of omen? Maybe it was her comeuppance for killing him. She had done it and it would haunt her forever. The haunting was standing in front of her. Her pulse was beating at her body. She let something escape her mouth like a small whimper. The 4 other people were trying hard to understand why Max was so traumatized. Alec was really feeling weird about now and he didn't know what he did wrong but he certainly knew it was not good to piss of your allies much less your siblings.  
  
"Ben?" she let out a strangled whisper. Zack and Syl finally knew why he was so familiar. Logan saw Max was drowning and the tension was enough to kill someone. He remembered how heart broken Max felt after Ben was killed. He knew she kept something from him about that situation but he let it slide because she didn't need anymore stress at the time. He had to do something.  
  
"Alec why don't you go take a shower. It's over there." He said gesturing in the general area of the bathroom. Alec was relieved that Logan gave him an out and he gratefully took it.  
  
"Thanks Loggie." He replied as he breezed pass Zack to the bathroom. Syl knew something was very wrong but she also knew that her and Zack shouldn't be there. Logan was here to help her now.  
  
"Hey Zack we need to go do that thing. Remember?" Zack nodded his head reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Max but he knew what Syl was thinking. They quickly exited as the shower turned on.  
  
Max still wasn't breathing. Logan came up to her and put his hands on Max's face.  
  
"Max? What is it?" She was looking at him but not really seeing. All she could see was her brother's body. All she could feel was the snap of his neck and his draining life as she killed him.  
  
"Max come on snap out of it." One small tear rolled down Max's cheeks.  
  
"It's Ben." She whispered.  
  
"No Max. It isn't Ben. That was Alec."  
  
"It was Ben." She said a little louder.  
  
"Max it can't be. Ben is dead." Another tear dropped down her face.  
  
"What was his designation Max?" she sniffled slightly.  
  
"493."  
  
"See it obviously isn't Ben. Max, Alec's designation is 494. I guess Alec is his clone." It made sense to her now but the pain was flooding back to her. Every moment in that forest was playing over in her head again and again. Logan wiped her tears and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him immediately.  
  
"What happened?" She had to tell him now.  
  
"I- I killed him." Tears were now streaming down her face. She didn't noticed Logan tightening his grip on her.  
  
"We ended up fighting in the woods and I broke his leg. Lydecker was coming. He didn't want to go back. We couldn't have gotten out. So he told me to kill him. I sat there with him while he talked to me about the stories he told us when we were at Manticore and I snapped his neck." Max was crying so hard right now. She killed her own brother. She loved her brother and all of her siblings and they worked together to fight back Manticore and she killed him. Logan finally understood.  
  
"I'm sorry Max." He held her as she cried in his shirt. He's sorry? What the hell kind of a response was that. That wasn't the right thing to say at all his brain screamed at him. But he didn't know what else to do. He held her for a long time, until her sobs toned down. Her urge to cry passed. She couldn't help feeling like a weak idiot. She was always strong and crying this much the past month has made her feel stupid. Logan went through hell and here he was holding her and trying to make her pain go away. She backed away from him and laid her hands on his ripped chest and looked into his gorgeous eyes. They never looked so clear. He kept his hands steady on her hips.  
  
"Come on." He said softly. He led her to the bedroom and he laid her down. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. He made all her pain leave her with that singular kiss. She wanted to undo him right then and there but Alec was still there. Oh well we will save that for later she thought. Logan kissed her again on the forehead.  
  
"Try to get some rest. I will be back later." She nodded and buried herself in the sheets as Logan left. She used to do this all the time. Come in here and snuggle in the sheets and have images of Logan dance across her eyes and then the ache would all ways come. It was an ache of her severe loss. But it was different now. He was here and he is fine. She snuggled in the crisp clean sheets even more and smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N Everyone keeps saying that I need to finish soon and put up the next chapter like I wouldn't! Just so you know only a pack of rabid dogs attacking me could postpone my posting of chapters. I post at least a chapter a day and I will continue doing so. Although bummer for you people that I keep getting ideas so this most likely will be one of those ridiculously long fics. Sit back and get comfortable people. Oh yeah, I am slightly worried. The number of reviews I get a day has dramatically decreased. Do you hate me for the fic or something? 


	19. He held back

Logan walked out of the bedroom to see Alec standing there dressed but with wet hair.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Logan sighed.  
  
"One of the escapee's was your clone if you recall. Max had a…." He paused. He didn't want to say anything unless Max ok'ed it. He did not want to betray her in any way ever. "…a bad experience with him."  
  
"All righty then. You had sex with her yet?" He grinned cockily. Logan shot him a death glare.  
  
"Maybe that isn't any of your business." Alec smiled even bigger.  
  
"Was she good?"  
  
"God dammit Alec I really don't think you need to know. And you shouldn't be pressing your luck with me anyways. I had to bust your ass out of there." Alec scoffed.  
  
"Like it was hard for you to."  
  
"You are such a selfish son of a bitch. I was fine but something could have happened to Syl, Zack or even yet, Max." Logan was scolding him.  
  
"Besides didn't I tell you to check yourself for tracer equipment." Alec looked at him seriously suddenly.  
  
"Logan, I didn't and still don't have any on me. I thought it was on you."  
  
"Why the hell would it be on me when they came after you first?" Alec thought a second.  
  
"Well I don't know. I'll check again but I know I don't have any on me." Logan scoffed now as he passed Alec into the computer room. He turned on his computers just like he used to. It felt so natural to be right here. Alec came up behind him.  
  
"So…why did you hold back?" Logan didn't turn to face Alec.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"You know what I mean. Back there. You took out only 20 of those dudes when we both know you could have killed them all in a snap. Plus 12." Logan turned to face him.  
  
"You know perfectly well why."  
  
"No I don't think I do. So you killed a guy. I still don't get it. These dudes are the baddies and you are too hesitant to kill 'em. It took you more time just to immobilize them. And you think I put your girlfriends life in danger? Hell Logan if you keep holding back like that, for some soldiers who will get shot anyways because they couldn't go through with the mission, you will put Max in more danger than I would." Logan didn't say anything. He knew Alec was right about holding back on the bad guys but something held him back. Alec took on a smug face.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Say it?"  
  
"no."  
  
"I need to hear it Loggie."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Only if you say it."  
  
"Fine. Yes you do have a point. Ya happy?" Alec grinned so wide Logan just wanted to smack it off.  
  
"Thank you." He said covering his words with sugar.  
  
"Fuck you." Logan mumbled as Alec left the room.  
  
Ring Ri- "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Logan?"  
  
"Oh hey Asha. You got'em?"  
  
"Yeah do you want me to bring them over now?"  
  
"Sure that works."  
  
"Ok then I'll see you soon."  
  
"Oh yeah and Asha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you find the code for the taps?"  
  
"No but I can get them in 5 minutes so I can do that real quick and get over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
A/N Logan really does like Alec but he does think he is a pain in the ass a lot. I can't wait to write the interactions between Alec and his other siblings. Picture a Zack/Alec conversation!! AHA I like that idea! Asha comes in. A little jealousy I am planning like how they have in the show and it is minor because it will jump to an A/A romance. Oh yeah and also, I had one request for Kendra and Zack in a scene together. I need a little encouragement so here's a deal ok? I get at least 3 more requests for it and I will put it in for sure. 


	20. Asha

Max probably slept for about one hour before she woke up. Logan wasn't next to her. Shame. After he made his phone call he came in and lay next to Max wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt his presence but she didn't stir. He looked at his watch before he removed himself from her and left the room. Max let out a disapproving groan as he left. He kissed her on the forehead and went back out to the living room.  
  
When Max came out of the bedroom her hair was slightly disheveled and she was slightly groggy but her senses suddenly snapped on. She went to the kitchen Where Logan and another women were bent over a bunch of papers. Logan looked up the second she came in.  
  
"Oh hey. Max this is Asha, she is a very old and very good friend." The attractive blonde women turned around and smiled at Max.  
  
"Hey." Was her only response. Max just nodded her head. Suddenly everyone heard the door slam as a very loud obnoxious voice filled the apartment.  
  
"Well Loggie, I hope you are a happy camper! I did what you asked and thoroughly embaressed myself when I found out that you can't get toothpaste or shampoo anymore. When I asked for assistance after many hours of searching the lady said-." Alec caught sight of Asha. "Well Logan. You are quite the ladies man. Allow me to inroduce myself. I'm Alec." He said as he advanced towards her.  
  
Max felt a little weird and a little pained at seeing Ben's face but this guy was nothing like Ben. Out of the corner of Max's eye she saw Logan smile.  
  
"Has anyone told you life is really short and that-"  
  
"You need to take advantage of what you got with the time given?" she finished for him. "Well I think you are right so that is why I won't waste my time talking to you anymore because I have work to do." With that she turned to Logan. "I left the other in your computer room." She left to go get. Logan chuckled softly.  
  
"Well I am glad someone thought that was funny." Alec replied.  
  
"You really weren't sent on outside ops a lot were you?" Logan asked. Alec glared at him.  
  
"Shut up." Logan smiled at him bigger.  
  
"Does it hurt that much when your pride and ego is busted down a couple of notches?" Logan teased him.  
  
"Hardy har har. Aren't you a funny man!?"  
  
"Yes I am." Logan replied back. Max enjoying this. She had never seen such interactions between Logan and another person like this. He was generally taking pleasure in the fact he was vexing the hell out of Alec.  
  
"Alec why don't you get the stuff I asked now ok?" Logan finally asked.  
  
"Dude! What have I been telling you? Do you think I go around asking for impossible items and making a idiot out of myself for fun?"  
  
"It seemed to me you do that a lot. This time why don't you go here to get it ok?" Logan scribbled an address on a sheet and handed it to Alec. Alec scanned it and memorized it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Don't hurry back." Logan chided as Alec turned towards the door. But he turned around.  
  
"Why did you send me to get the stuff and knew I couldn't find them?"  
  
"I was trying to get rid of you." Logan smiled as if it were an obvious answer. Alec grumbled  
  
"You know what Logan? You suck." Alec yelled back before leaving the apartment. Logan let out a small laugh and then he turned towards Max who brought up a chair next to him. He leaned down and kissed her head. "I take it your feeling better." She nodded. Logan whispered. "I think you killed the wrong clone." It was a risky joke but Max laughed anyways.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"He's gone." He yelled back to Asha. She appeared again with two manilla folders in hand. She handed him the first one.  
  
"Ok here is the code you asked for. It will be an untraceable leak in their system so you can watch all surveillence cameras. Plus a healthy amount of documents will be distributed to your computer when entered in theirs." He opened the file and scanned down the information on the page. She paused a minute and slid the other folder to him. She lowered her voice.  
  
"Here is the other one you wanted." Logan looked at the folder but did not pick it up. His gaze fell back to Asha.  
  
"Thanks. I really owe you this time."  
  
"That's ok I am always happy to help you or eyes only. Besides you might be paying back the favor sooner than you think." She cast him a smile. Max felt a slight tinge of jealousy. She didn't know why considering that Logan was obviously all for her. But she sensed this other women had feelings for Logan that extended further than "just friends."  
  
"Yeah I will call you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok then. Nice to meet you Max." She wasn't sincere but she was not rude towards Max. Asha was surprised at how it came out. She kicked herself mentally. 'Asha you're such an idiot. Your jealousy over Logan is ridiculous. You shouldn't be having these problems. Snap the fuck out of it.' Asha cast Max another smile and left. Max watched the door after it was closed then turned her gaze towards the unopened folder.  
  
"What's that." Logan was looking straight at her.  
  
"It's just a couple of profile records I had her get for me." Max nodded her head. She knew what was in there. Most likely it would be the profile of Alec, herself and Logan. She was just as curious as him to see what the hell they put in his body. She looked into his eyes in questioning way. As if she was asking permission to see it. He got the message.  
  
"You can look through it if you want." Logan turned back to the other documents quickly absorbing all of the information. Max reached for the folder and opened it.  
  
She went past her own file so she scanned Alec's file. Hmm pretty good description of him. Once she was done there she picked up Logan's files. It was about 3 times as big as the other documents.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N – I did not want to make this any longer so I will put the document info of Logan in the next chapter. Yesterday I wrote only a pack of rabid dogs would keep me from posting at least once a day? Yeah well I come home to find my dad "fixing" my computer. So just for you peeps I got on the lab top instead of my wonderfully DA personalized computer so I could write and post. Well next time I say something like that I will remember to knock on wood right. I also need more requests for the Kendra/ Zack scene so I will be obligated to write it. SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT!! If you do you shall receive. ( 


	21. The file

Max cautiously flipped open the file and noticed Logan's eyes flickering her way, but he tried to concern himself with the file in front of him. It was hard, considering that he could focus on many thoughts at once so he had to try harder to keep one minded right now.  
  
Max looked over the first page. It was just general statistics such as age weight and so forth. The second page showed a physical report when he first went there. Like how his vision was and how much weight he could lift and a bunch of nonsense like that. The next page however was another physical. It was one taken after he had undergone the changes. 'Damn!!' That was all Max could think. She looked over the file reading about how his performance had overall increased about 9.5 times than his previous state. She turned the page. It was a list of all the injections they had given him and a map of his new genetic structure. The injections included donations from X5's mostly but there were a bunch of other names of Manticore projects she could not figure.  
  
'I suppose they thought they would create one super human instead of many little projects' she mused.  
  
Some injections were from animals to increase the performance of his senses significantly. The last injection caught her eye. Feline. She looked back up to Logan.  
  
'Oh boy. Logan in heat. That will be one interesting attribute should he acquire the male version of it.' He caught her looking at him and turned towards her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing I just…" She really didn't want to bring it up but she knew it would happen sooner or late. "I wanted to… well never mind I will talk to you about after you went over this." Now his curiosity was eating at his gut, but he held himself and promised himself he would go over it thoroughly later.  
  
After the injections page there was a test and ops page. Generally reporting on his efficiency. All of his ops inside Manticore grounds were performed proficiently and quickly. She turned to the last page, which was notes on his performance and behavior from his officials. She looked through the titles of names giving the evaluations. She finally came to Renfro's comments. Max knew she impacted Logan the most considering she was the director now. Max scanned over it quickly not really caring what this bitch had to say about Logan but she knew she did something to Logan. Basically she wrote about how pleased she was with him and his improvements every day and how she planned to use him. 'Sick bitch.' But she also wrote about how he never went further with his opponent then he had to which made him untrustworthy and unreliable. It meant they still hadn't broken Logan Cale. When Max couldn't gather any more from the files she tossed them back to the counter. Logan's eyes fell to the file but he didn't reach for it. Max got up and walked behind him. He turned around to face her. He didn't know if she would react to what was in the file or him. She figured their lives were complicated enough already to even go there so she would talk to him about the feline DNA thing later. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he followed her example by putting his hands around her waist so she could rest her head on his chest. He was like one solid brick wall. But he was also a very warm and comforting one. They just stood there like that for a bit. They had been denied this way to long. Max pulled her head back and up to kiss him. It didn't really matter what else was going on just that they were right here in this moment just being together.  
  
Of course all good things end. Alec came back in.  
  
"Honey I'm home." Alec shouted as he entered the apartment. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable because I am looking every where to find you a place of your own."  
  
"Nah it doesn't call for that I think I will just stay here with you." He walked into the kitchen. "Well then again I guess I don't think I could stand hearing you two every night doing your thing." Alec smirked.  
  
"Don't think I don't know about you and your sexual frenzies you have when you are out on an assignment. I know perfectly well how good a time you have. And believe me that if I ever find out that while you are still here you bring a girl back to do your thing, I will break your wrist." Alec smiled an innocent smile.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. And you know I would do it to." Alec's smile slightly lessoned remembering the time the put him against Logan in combat and Logan thoroughly whooping his butt. Logan thought Alec was too cocky so he needed to bring him down. Alec was mad as hell at Logan for a while because he gave him a broken pinkie. A small price to pay considering Logan could have killed him in under a second but he liked that pinkie. Alec decided to take the conversation to a more agreeable topic.  
  
"So is that girl Asha gonna be around some more?" Logan raised his eyebrow and laughed.  
  
"You know she may be a girl and she might be a norm but with the training and weaponry she has not to mention her temper she could kick your butt any day, and I think she is planning on doing it too."  
  
"Now we all know that is a lie. I mean who could bet and X5? Right Max?" It was the first time he directed the conversation to Max. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well based on my knowledge of your character, I think she has enough weakness to take you out." Alec pretended to look hurt.  
  
"My personality? A weakness? I always thought it was a very attractive and addicting thing." Logan snorted.  
  
"The only thing you have attracted were girls with IQ's below 5. I really wouldn't take that as a compliment if I were you." Alec replied.  
  
"Yeah and like you have ever had creative sex with someone who didn't know anything else?" Logan rolled his eyes again.  
  
"I am still shocked to death they didn't shoot you while you were back there."  
  
"Yeah me to." Alec said with wonder in his voice but then put on a big grin.  
  
"You kept telling me how you could cook, so now is your chance to prove your worthiness." Logan lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not." Max released Logan so he could get to work on preparing dinner for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Yes I know a really boring chapter and definitely not one of my best Alec Logan scenes huh? I need to go watch a Zack episode before I write any more scenes with him, and yes you all did it. Now I am officially obligated to write a Zack Kendra scene. Oh boy that is going to be hard to pull off. Ok I think you all know where I am going with the feline DNA thing right? I am keeping the possibility open that my next romance scene between Logan and Max might be umm (ahem, cough, cough.) in that context. Although I might want to save that situation for another story. ( I am curious, are there any M/A readers here? I realize that I have toned down the story a lot. More than I intended to. So I need little feed back here. I could either make this a ridiculously long story or I could make a sequel. Cuse I want to have Manticore taken down but with the action in mind I think we all know it will take more than one chapter. Who wants Lydecker back in this story? 


	22. Tracing

Logan made a very tasty meal for the 3 of them, which was devoured in a very short amount of time.  
  
"All right I suppose you can cook. You have proven yourself worthy." Logan rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"You know if you keep doing that you will roll those eyeballs of yours right out of your head." Alec shot back.  
  
"Alec believe me I will find a place for you to stay soon here. I will most likely get something for you tomorrow." Alec came to stand up next to Logan and Max and put his arm around each of their shoulders.  
  
"I told ya Logan there is no rush. I like it here. We can be one big happy family." Max pushed his arm off her shoulder. Logan started walking towards his computers.  
  
"You know maybe if I am really lucky I can find something tonight." Alec decided he was still hungry and went to raid the fridge.  
  
Logan logged on as Max came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple.  
  
"Do you think there is any chance we can get him out tonight?" Logan laughed softly.  
  
"Not a chance but I will do everything I can to get him out tomorrow morning." Alec was still in the kitchen but shouted to them.  
  
"Hey don't let me interfere with your love fest. Go right ahead and enjoy yourselves." Max sighed.  
  
"He has to go."  
  
"I hear that."  
  
"Congratulations." Max shouted back to him. She shook her head.  
  
"Do you know if he sleeps a lot?" Logan chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. He tends to like the lazy life of sleeping eating and TV. But I think we better leave his activity options more open. Hey Alec?"  
  
"Yes?" Alec sauntered in the room.  
  
"I thought you would like to know, there is this bar called Crash you might want to go to. You know to have fun and such." Alec smiled.  
  
"Yes indeedy. Just point the way." Max relayed the directions on how to get there and Alec left with his jacket immediately to have a little fun.  
  
"Now that he is gone having fun don't you think we should do the same?" Max pulled Logan's chair back enough so she could squeeze in and sit on his lap. Automatically his arms circled around her waist.  
  
"Well we could do that but I warn you that that will mean less time now on trying to get him out of here for good." Max heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"Fine." She started to get up but he pulled back down.  
  
"Why don't you help me look?" She turned her head towards him and smiled.  
  
"Ok." Logan reached his arms around her and his fingers began to fly across the keyboard. They found a place after a couple of calls and favors. It was settled that they would move him in tomorrow. Max got up and said she was going to go take a shower. With a quick kiss she left Logan to shut down.  
  
Logan was just about to hit the shut down button when a window popped up.  
  
-------------They are coming--------------  
  
Logan looked at the screen.  
  
"What the hell?" He said under his breath. He typed back.  
  
---------------Who is this----------------another message.  
  
------------Get away from your apartment----------  
  
----------Who is this--------------- Logan was not about to be scared off by someone who could be deceiving him. For a long time there was no reply.  
  
-------------Lydecker----Get out NOW------------Logan looked at the screen blankly for a minute before a final message popped up.  
  
-------------They got a trace on you-----------  
  
"Shit." Logan pressed a few buttons to protect his files or self-destruct and he quickly went to tell Max. She had just finished her quick shower and shimmied on some clothes before he burst into the room and reached under the bed for his old emergency pack. He always had it prepared for when he had to leave in a hurry. She was utterly confused by his behavior as he went about grabbing for his laptop and such.  
  
"Got a warning. Apparently they do have trace on me. I have to go now. I wouldn't stay to long if I were you, because I don't know how far along they are in locating me." Max managed to grab him.  
  
"I am coming with you." Logan looked in her eyes and saw it was no use arguing. He loved her more than anything and he did not want her to be in any situation were she could go back to the hellhole. But she was a big girl who could make her own decisions; she was an X5 and sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He nodded his head and they both got out. They swiftly went down the parking garage where the Aztec was kept. Without a single problem they got out and sped away. Logan picked up his cell phone and made a call. After many rings he picked up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Alec it's me. They still have a tracer on me. Don't go back to the pent house ok?" Alec was in serious mode now.  
  
"Yeah sure. Where are you going?"  
  
"I was going to go back to the cabin but considering what happened before I don't think that would work."  
  
"So what is the plan?" Logan really didn't want to point out in front of Max he didn't have one, but Alec needed to know.  
  
"Well pretty much the plan consists of driving and finding some motel and waiting to get contacted again by the guy who warned me."  
  
"The guy who warned you?"  
  
"Yeah, Lydecker." Logan caught Max looking at him at the mention of the name. After he showed her those pictures he disappeared.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"We did find you a place so I guess they wouldn't mind if you came a night early."  
  
"You really did want me out didn't you?"  
  
"Shut up." Logan gave him the directions and location of his new pad.  
  
"Look if you see anything suspicious or anything-" Alec cut him off.  
  
"Yes I know I know. Get the hell out of there and go find somewhere else to stay. But that wouldn't be hard. I made quite a few new friends here." At Crash Alec was eyeing many girls who definantly were giving him the signs they like him.  
  
"Ok then I will call you later."  
  
"See ya." They hung up.  
  
  
  
A/N man I must've done worse on that last chapter than I thought. Only two reviews for that sucka. Bummer sorry bout that. I am delving right back into action again. I don't know when the Z/K scene will come in. Probably towards the end. I will tell you guys a secret. I don't know what I am doing. I don't even know where I am going. I just sit down and type. Oh yeah something else I wanted to ask. Who wants Joshua back? I don't even have a clue how to handle that one if you guys do but I will do it to appease the masses. (I have long notes these days don't I? Well I jabber to much just tell me to stop.) ( 


	23. Deck

Max and Logan drove in silence. Finally Logan pulled up to a motel where they would wait for Lydecker. Logan checked in and they went into the room. Max plopped on the bed. Logan immediately brought up the lab top to wait. Lydecker didn't try to contact him yet. Logan leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair and shut his eyes. Before Max could say anything he walked into the bathroom. He was sure he checked. He checked everyplace on his body thoroughly. But he would do it again. Max leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom watching him. She could tell he was really upset over this. He tried so hard to get himself and Max out of the line of fire and now he couldn't stop them and it was his fault. Logan still didn't find anything.  
  
"Fuck." Logan had never been so frustrated. He had no idea how they were tracking him and he had no idea where they were and how far along they are. It was driving him insane. Max came up to him after he was done and planted a kiss on him. He immediately felt better but it was still nagging at his head. Max was kissing him more deeply now and she began to walk backwards. She was pulling him along with her. She reached the edge of the bed and they both fell onto it. She pushed her way into his mouth and he began to suck on her tongue. His hands were moving up and down her sides while she moved her hands through his hair. Suddenly a beep came from the computer. Logan reluctantly pulled back. God he loved her. He kissed her again and got up to get to the laptop.  
  
-----------------You got out-------------- Logan was tired now and he wanted answers.  
  
------------Where is the tracer on me--------------  
  
-------------I am looking---------------------- Give me a minute---------- Logan waited. Obviously Deck had some way of finding out and he would no interfere.  
  
------------You can't get it out-------------------- Logan was beyond mad now  
  
----------------Like hell I can't-----where is it----------  
  
-------------------You can't get it out----------------------  
  
-------------Why don't you let me decide that----------- Lydecker did not answer for a while. Max was now standing behind Logan reading along.  
  
------------It is implanted in the bullet dent in the base of your spinal cord---------where you were shot------------------ don't take it out-------- ---  
  
Logan watched the screen for a while. He was remembering that procedure. He was lying on his stomach and they were cutting into him and moving things around. They inserted some type of device to click on the nerves until they messed with his genes so they would grow back. They never took out the device and now he knew why. Max put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
-----------------------Why didn't they track me before---------------  
  
------------------There is a range---------if you're out of range they can't track------------they were close enough to start the tracker earlier-- -----------------  
  
  
  
-------------How far did they get--------  
  
------------You got out in time-------------but they are combing the area for you--------  
  
---------------How do I get the tracker out-------------------  
  
-----------------I'll have to do it-------------  
  
---------------isn't there anyone more qualified-------------  
  
----------------no---------------------------  
  
--------------------where do we meet---------------------  
  
-----------------where are you----------------------  
  
--------------I am at some motel in a town called Moston-----------  
  
----------------I will come to you------------  
  
----------------------can you send me the cut you have in there tracking---- -------  
  
---------------yes---------I am sending it now-----------------------  
  
On Logan's computer and window popped up. He was nowhere in their radar. He typed a bit to put an alarm on as soon as he showed up on screen.  
  
--------------------I'll be there in 4 hours---------------- The windows stopped. Logan took his hands from the keyboard. He shut his eyes. His hand moved to his back where the scar was from his bullet shot was. Max turned his chair around.  
  
"Well I suppose we have 4 hours."  
  
"I guess we do."  
  
"What can we possibly do while we are waiting." She said playfully. Logan smiled at her.  
  
"I have no idea." While he was still sitting in the chair she straddled his lap and started to pick up where they left off. Logan wanted nothing more than to be with Max. He didn't want anything else right now. He wished Manticore and Lydecker and even Eyes only to just fade away right now. She continued to kiss him and she opened her mouth to him. She seductively circled her hips around his already growing hardness. The blood from his head started to pour from his head to his lower body parts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Now I could do one of those scenes again like I did before. I could make the R version here and another NC-17 version for those who want it. Or I could delve back into action. It is your call. If I get at least 10 opinions by tonight I will write it tonight. So respond. 


	24. Waiting around

Her kiss was absolutely drugging all of his senses. He didn't realize he had the same effect on her. He moved his hands to her back and up under her shirt and started to rub his hands along her smooth skin. She pushed her tongue further in his mouth so he could continue sucking on her tongue. She whimpered as her mind began to fog. She put her hands under his shirt and placed her hands on his sculpted chest. She pulled back from the kiss to pull the shirt over his head and then she went back to kissing him. Now he was on the brink of losing his sanity as she continued to move her hips against him. He backed up and pulled her shirt from her skin and quickly undid her bra. His mouth went to her shoulder. She pressed her flush up against him and began to drag her nails down his sensitized back. She was breathing in ragged patterns when he moved his hands down to her pants and he popped open the button and slid down the zipper on her jeans. She stepped up and pushed her jeans down and then pulled Logan to his feet so she could push down his pants as well. He leaned down to kiss her. His senses had dulled. He whispered into her mouth.  
  
"I don't know how I could have ever lived without this before." She smiled.  
  
"Ditto." His hands went to her shoulders and slowly slid down to take her hands. She leaned into him and pulled her hands from his and put them to his face. She suddenly laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have never had this feeling before."  
  
"What feeling?"  
  
"The feeling my chest is going to explode because it is bursting."  
  
"It's supposed to feel that way."  
  
"I know. I am just hoping it doesn't explode." Logan laughed a little. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her to him so that no part of their bodies weren't touching. She moved her hand down to stroke him. He groaned. She liked the effect she had on him. He wasn't however going to let her think she was in control. He snaked his head down to her chest where he began to kiss her even more. She smiled even though he couldn't see it. She hadn't remembered a time when she was so…happy? No she is never happy. Her mood is black because there is always something to dampen her happiness. She felt content safe and loved. Happy she defined as nothing going wrong and it would never be that. But who the hell cared? She didn't need to be happy to be so content. It wasn't Logan didn't make her happy. Nothing ever would but it was the closest to being happy she would ever be. She pulled his head back up for another kiss before she moved her hips against him harder. They joined and moved together until everything melted away. After their exertions they just stood and held each other.  
  
"We better get dressed." Logan said as he was about to go get them when she pulled him back to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He enclosed his own arms around her.  
  
"I am not going to let them take you back." She stated matter of factly. He kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
"I know. And I will never let them take you either."  
  
"I love you Logan." He smiled.  
  
"I love you." She finally pulled away from him and put her clothes back on. He did the same before he fell on the bed. She fell next to him. He was tired but still alert. She pulled his arms around her. They just lay there. Not doing anything but staring at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
A/N: I made the NC-17 version for those who wanted it. I got only like 4 reviews for this but I figured it was enough plus I wanted to write some more. I still don't know weather to bring Joshua back or not. 


	25. Surgery with pressure

After a long time of dong nothing Logan's cell phone began to ring obnoxiously. He groaned as he sat up to answer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At a motel."  
  
"Lydecker called us."  
  
"Really."  
  
"He filled us in on your condition. We know about the bug." Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah he is coming here to take it out."  
  
"He told us that to. But I am afraid it is going to be one long night."  
  
"Oh really. What fun is in store?"  
  
"They left Manticore poorly guarded today. We can go in and get rid of those bastards once and for all."  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"After Lydecker gets that fucker out of your spine we will meet. He knows where to go. Me Syl and Krit are here. We collected…some toys for this."  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see what you three picked up. You really trust Lydecker now."  
  
"Well he did mislead us once after you were gone but he was just misinformed. Besides he has done us quite a few favors."  
  
"Is he your best friend now?"  
  
"Our eradicator? I still think he is an asshole with seriously fucked up views but he is trustworthy at the moment."  
  
"Right. See you then." CLICK. Max tuned in to the conversation and was looking up at Logan when he got off the phone with Zack.  
  
"Why does this scenario seem familiar?" she was slightly angry and a little upset.  
  
"Max that was a long time ago. Besides it isn't like it was last year."  
  
"Yes it is." She grumbled. "We are going to try and take down Manticore again with the same people."  
  
"It is different." He came to sit next to her on the bed. "Nothing is going to happen I promise." She let out an unsatisfied sigh. He pulled her close to him. He damn sure wasn't going to let them take her back any more than he was planning on letting them take him back.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Lydecker." Logan moved to the door and unbolted it. Lydecker walked in with a small bag, which he plopped, on a table. Logan glanced over to see if they were tracking him yet but no signs indicated it. Lydecker moved some stuff around in his bag looking for something. He grasped something in his hand and looked back at Logan.  
  
"Well. Certainly took their time with you."  
  
"Right. Can we just get on with this?" Lydecker shrugged. He went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel, which he laid on the bed. Max moved next to Logan.  
  
"Lie down." Logan took off his shirt and did what he asked and Lydecker produced a small scalpel like blade.  
  
"Wait!" Lydecker looked up at her.  
  
"When exactly does the anesthetizing come in?" Logan lifted his head off his arms and looked back at Deck. Deck answered.  
  
"He doesn't need it."  
  
"Like hell he doesn't!! He will be able to feel that!" Logan looked at Max.  
  
"It's ok. I'll be fine." He said softly.  
  
"Logan, ever been in a surgery situation with out something?" Logan looked back down. Lydecker responded.  
  
"Max, they wouldn't bother in his case." She couldn't believe it. Even when they were kids and born to endure pain they gave them something to sedate them during a surgery. Logan never got one dose during his procedures which he got 10 times more and must have hurt 10 times more. She didn't say anything anymore but moved over on to one side of the bed. Logan's head was propped on his arms as his back fully exposed to Lydecker. She took his hand in hers. He smiled at her to reassure her he would be ok.  
  
Slowly he drug the blade down the scar. Max still couldn't believe this. Logan didn't tighten his grip on her hand or even flinch. He kept his eyes forward. His expression completely blank and void of emotion. Lydecker finally opened it enough so he could separate the skin from each other. He picked up a couple of pins and pinned back the skin he cut to the skin still on his back so he could have better access. He took out a small probing tool. Suddenly a loud beep was coming from the computer.  
  
"Fuck. Lydecker, they started."  
  
"I know. I think I can get it before they finish."  
  
"Max how much time do we have." Max leaned back and glanced at the computer timer that showed the countdown clock.  
  
"5 minutes." She tightened her grip on his hand. She was helpless. She couldn't do a damn thing. He was lying there getting cut up and probed and was feeling every bit of it. Manticore had a trace and in 5 minutes they would know exactly where he was. He couldn't hide once that timer went off. Small beads of sweat formed on Decks' brow. He was probing further and moving things around. He poked at something that could not be ignored.  
  
"Fuck." Logan felt that. He tightened his grip on Max.  
  
"Sorry." Deck mumbled. Max glanced at the clock.  
  
"3 minutes." Deck kept moving his tool around hoping to strike the metallic device. He didn't feel anything.  
  
"They did a damn good job at hiding this. I don't see an-." Logan cut him off.  
  
"Stop. Right there." Deck tapped the tool onto a piece in him.  
  
"There?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it."  
  
"It can't be. It is supposed to be a metal device."  
  
"That is it I am telling you."  
  
"You want to bet your life on that? What happens if I remove that and you can't walk?"  
  
"That is it!"  
  
"There is no way you can know."  
  
"Yes god dammit there is! That is the exact spot they were working on." Deck tapped it again. "That is exactly the spot they worked on. I remember. I can feel it like I felt it then." Lydecker moved his head closer and produced a small flashlight and pointed it at the moving bunch of blood and parts. He poked at it again; Logan closed his eyes and tightened his facial features.  
  
"Damn. Your right. It is coated. Ok remember the first time they did this." Logan grimaced and nodded. He remembered too well.  
  
"Well get ready for one hell of a shocker. It's ok to scream."  
  
"Just do it all ready." Max looked at the clock again.  
  
"45 seconds." Logan looked up at her.  
  
"When the time runs out I want you and Deck here to get the hell out of here." Her eyes were glassy. She couldn't leave him again. But she wasn't going to argue with him. She was going to stay with him no matter what. Deck cut off the cover. Unfortunately the cover to the device had lots of tissue attached it so he had to whack that off. Logan closed his eyes. Not even clenching the. His face was just a rigid piece carved out of stone. Lydecker found it beeping softly and lights were going off on it.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Logan this isn't just a tracker. It is that and a mini bomb. It explodes even the smallest amount it will shatter your spine."  
  
"20 seconds." Max was panicking. She couldn't stay with him if that timer went off. If that bitch wasn't out in 20 seconds he would be a dead found man. Her breathing was unsteady. She couldn't lose him again. Deck found the root of the device.  
  
"Hold your breaths." He took hold of the device. 10 seconds. It slipped out of the miniature prongs. He regrasped it. 5 seconds. He pulled at it. It was in there really tight. Logan caught his breath. 3 seconds. Lydecker lost all finesse in the procedure and yanked as hard as he could at the device tearing it from tissue and bone that practically surrounded it. Logan let out a moan loud enough to be a yell. He felt like his insides were being torn from him. He could handle pain. He could handle this but it hurt like hell.  
  
"Oh god dammit!" he breathed heavy trying to gain composure. Max looked up at Deck who had the small device dripping with blood and a bit of tissue on it. She let out a breath she was holding. Logan swallowed hard and Lydecker went back to mend the spot he had cut in Logan's back. He pulled the pins out and managed to quickly stitch the area up and then he put a bandage over the skin. He went over to he device to make sure it still couldn't be used as a tracker. When he yanked it out he snapped a wire in the delicate device so it immediately turned off without tracking or making explosion of any sort. Logan sat up. His back was a little sore but he learned he could quickly detach the pain from his body. Max was still tightly holding his hand. She was so terrified but everything was ok now. He smiled at her to prove he was just fine and she managed a weak smile back at him.  
  
After Lydecker finished examining the device, he put his stuff away.  
  
"We need to go meet Zack and the rest now." Max didn't like this. Everything was too similar to the many months ago and Logan just went under a knife for Christ's sake. Logan nodded his head and they all headed out to meet the X5's.  
  
  
  
A/N sorry I didn't have time to write this yesterday. I had to fix my NC-17 version and I couldn't write anymore because I got sick. I count fixing that chapter a chapter a day I promised. This is a long chapter, so I hoped you liked it. Tried to make it jam packed with action. Oh yeah sorry no requests for Joshua. Plus I would suck at it so maybe another story. Please respond. 


	26. Taking down the hell hole

Logan and Max drove up to the outskirts of a forest around Manticore. Already waiting for them was Krit, Syl, Zack and Alec. Logan called Alec up earlier. As they drove up so did another car. Everyone was a little paranoid at this point so the X5's took a fighting stance and Lydecker produced a gun.  
  
"Chill out guys." Logan walked up to the car and said something through the window to the person behind the wheel. He backed away and out of the car stepped Asha. Alec immediately relaxed and waltzed up to her.  
  
"Hey Asha. What is your fine little self doing out here in the woods?" Asha looked at the ground and made a small smirk.  
  
"If you weren't a friend of Logan's I would have to kill you." She looked past him to the rest of the X5's. "I am also sorry for them. Must be unfortunate and kind of degrading to know you are related to one such as yourself."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Alec. Get in my way and I'll mow you down."  
  
"Your pretty when your angry did you know that?"  
  
"Logan are you sure I can't like shot him in his foot or something? Nothing fatal I promise." Logan chuckled.  
  
"Not yet. Maybe later." She sighed.  
  
"Fine." Krit finally broke in.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Logan looked up at him to see an obvious group of people untrustworthy of this new girl. Even Lydecker didn't loosen his grip on his gun.  
  
"This is Asha. Chill out. She knows all about the deal. I had her bring some…toys. I know you said you got some stuff but I decided we might need something with a little extra….kick." Asha smiled. They walked behind her car and popped the trunk.  
  
"Damn. Who did you do to get this stuff?" Alec asked Asha as he gazed on all types of mini guns, explosives, and other such weaponry. Syl smacked him in the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Don't be an ass hole." Her and her brothers had been hanging out with Alec for about 45 minutes. They knew his deal and how he was Ben's clone. He became the inefficient creepy brother to them. He was throwing his smart- ass comments the entire time and he usually ended up getting smacked or some kind of verbal abuse.  
  
"Why do you guys keep hitting me?" Zack answered this one.  
  
"Don't give us reason to." Logan smiled.  
  
"Wow and I thought you guys wouldn't get a long." He got death glares for that one. The weapons were quickly distributed. Between the stuff the X5's and Asha got the entire group was very well equipped. Logan persuaded Max to take a handgun even though she was sure she wouldn't use it. Logan didn't nee one but he stuck one in the back off his pants just in case. Soon a plan was set up. They would proceed to the basement and plant the bombs near a bunch of propane tanks, which would set a reaction through the building because there are so many flammable materials it, would burn to the ground. Alec was confident this would be a breeze and Logan secretly thought it wouldn't be to hard considering Lydecker found out most units were moved with Renfro. He didn't know where they went but that they were checked out of the facility. Syl and Krit would be prowling outside taking down the guards one by one and keeping a look out. Alec was paired up with Asha to get to the control room and prevent any one from pushing the alarm and so they were the only ones in control of the monitors so they could keep a look out. Asha was less than thrilled. Lydecker insisted Logan and him go together because he figured he had all the codes and Logan had the most strength but Deck didn't say it out loud. Max insisted she go with Logan.  
  
Krit and Syl left 5 minutes before Alec and Asha headed in and then finally the threesome stealthily moved in. Asha and Alec had taken out 5 guys before they reached outside the control room.  
  
"I'll go in ahead of you."  
  
"What happened to ladies first?"  
  
"I just think I am more qualified for this part. Plus I wouldn't want a bullet to land up somewhere on your beautiful body."  
  
"I can't tell if your interested or not." She shot at him sarcastically.  
  
"Just protecting my investment." A man came around the corner and before Alec made a move Asha bashed the guy's front teeth in with the butt of her gun.  
  
"Yeah well invest somewhere else." Alec made a note to himself, 'Don't piss off Asha.'  
  
"We'll go in together."  
  
"Sure. On three. One..two…THREE!" They burst into the control room where all the monitors were and about 6 guys. Asha shot 2 down while Alec punched and kicked two unconscious. One tried to come up behind Asha and one tried to come up behind Alec. Simultaneously they shouted.  
  
"Look out." Asha shot the guy behind Alec and he shot the guy over her shoulder.  
  
"Well that was easy." Alec was perplexed.  
  
"That seemed to easy."  
  
"Manticore may not be big and bad as you think."  
  
"Now who is underestimating? Anyways you ok?" she looked at him unbelieving.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok just checking. Let's go check up on our comrades." Alec moved towards the monitors. Asha stood wondering. 'I suppose it is kind of sweet he cares. Even if he is an asshole he is a cute one.' Alec turned towards her.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Yeah." She walked up next to him to scope out the scene.  
  
  
  
Lydecker had gotten through 5 gates without any problems. Logan and Max had to take down at least 15 guys. They finally reached the elevator that lead to the basement.  
  
"That was to easy." Lydecker was paranoid at this. There was suddenly a crackling on the COM and they could here Asha's voice.  
  
"Guys…we….prob…ge..out…"  
  
"Why is it breaking up like that?" Logan asked.  
  
"Fed doesn't go well through these elevators. When we get to the bottom it will be fine." Logan got on the COM.  
  
"Asha come back. What was it?" Again there was static.  
  
"Down…baseme…X….Renfro…out…" Logan listened intently.  
  
"She said Renfro didn't she." Logan asked alarmed. Lydecker was nervous now and cocked his gun. Logan looked at Max who didn't know what to expect. The elevator was almost to the bottom.  
  
"Max get out your gun." He ordered softly. He pulled out his own and she didn't argue. The elevator would come to the bottom any second.  
  
Ding. The elevator doors slid open.  
  
  
  
A/N AHAHA I know exactly what will happen next. Man those of you reading along have no problem but when people look at his fic when it is done and they see it has like 35 chapters or something they will be like 'screw that!' Oh well. Cliffhanger. Hope ya like. Am I doing well in the A/A area? 


	27. Messin' with his psychy

The doors slid open and Max Logan and Lydecker found at least 50 soldiers pointing guns at them. About 5 X series stood to the side waiting but alert. Renfro pushed her way to the front.  
  
"601. Decided to come home? Oh and you brought me presents, Scumbag and 452. Your so sweet." She smiled wickedly at him but he glared at her.  
  
"Now if you don't put your guns down I am afraid you will have to be punished. So be a good boy and put it down. You move I will have them shot your friends first. We know your fast but not that fast." Logan dropped his gun and Lydecker and Max did the same. Renfro walked up to Max.  
  
"She is pretty isn't she? Well than again she isn't naturally beautiful. After all she was designed to be that and much more. Isn't that right Deck?" Lydecker slanted his already small eyes at her.  
  
"She's designed to be everything your not." She slapped him.  
  
"Your still the damn fool who left to save her and her siblings."  
  
"And you're still the same damn bitch who is trying to fuck things up." She slapped him again.  
  
"You were the one who was screwing things up. I thought you knew how to follow orders."  
  
Logan glanced over at the group of X series. It was X7's. He looked around him. Trying to find an escape route for Lydecker and Max.  
  
"All right. This is starting to bore me." She turned towards the guards. "You know what to do." They advanced on Lydecker and they hit him so he fell unconscious. They picked him up and started to drag him away.  
  
"Did you ever read that book Romeo and Juliet?" Logan tightened his features. Max never read the book so she didn't get the implication.  
  
"If you both are good little soldiers this romance story won't end up that way. If you're good enough I might assign you to be breeding partners." Logan suddenly smiled at her.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" His smile widened. Max was thoroughly confused along with Renfro.  
  
"About how you were always telling me I had the ability to make you proud."  
  
"And you are seeing the light and are going to be a good boy? Not a chance will I be trusting you until you are broken."  
  
"No I was just thinking how I could prove it." She smiled slightly.  
  
"You planning on showing me or something?" She asked.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." Suddenly Logan did a somersault and picked up the gun from the floor and shot the soldiers nearest Max. He threw him self into Max so that she would be hidden by a wall that was jutting out. He went back out and threw 2 soldiers into 6 others. The hit collision was so hard. That when the 8 of them slammed against the wall they were all dead because either their necks snapped at the collision, they slammed into the wall to hard, or because they were hit head on with 200 pound men. Logan somersaulted behind 6 others and stupidly 3 other soldiers shooting at him had followed him with their guns thus shooting the 6 guys. Logan grabbed a gun from one of the falling men and started mowing down 10 of them with the mini gun. It proceeded like this for a few more seconds. There 2 left and as soon as he took them out he turned around his face came in contact with a fist. The X7's were ordered to move in on him. Max could barely believe he had taken out 50 guys in less than a minute. They were all dead to. Logan really was the killer they wanted him to be. She jolted back to reality when she realized the 5 X7's slammed him on the ground. He managed to punch a few but they came at him to hard and fast. He managed to grab a leg and break it. The soldier fell to the ground but was determined to get Logan, so he tried to break his neck from behind but Logan caught him and threw him over his head on to the ground were he instantly died from cracking his skull on the concrete floor. Max decided to take things into her hands. She picked up one of the guns from a soldier. She managed to shot one in the chest a couple times so he crumpled to the floor. Before she could get another shot an X7 slammed her into a wall so hard she slunk to the ground. Normally the X7 would've killed her then and there but the 2 others were having a hard time keeping Logan down. Renfro immediately saw the mistake as the X7 went back to kicking Logan.  
  
"No get 452!" But before she could go on Max got up from the ground and picked up another gun. She managed to get behind Renfro with the gun pointing into her head.  
  
"Tell them to back off now." She hissed. Renfro glared at her.  
  
"Stop." Immediately the 3 X7's turned to find their superior hostage. Logan groaned a bit but got up from the ground. He was bleeding in plenty of places. Logan glanced at Max with the gun at Renfro. He saw the X7's tense up and he looked at Renfro who was indicating something with her expression. Before anything could happen he picked up a gun and gave 3 clean shots into each X7 and they fell to the ground. Renfro smiled at him.  
  
"Well you were holding out on me weren't you?" Logan took a sharp breath. "It is kind of scary the first time you kill someone, but after a while you grow used to the adrenaline rush. It is kind of addicting. You do it so well. You must enjoy it don't you? It's only natural. After all we redesigned you to make it that way. Your only purpose is to kill." She smiled at him wider. Logan was having a hard time breathing. She was addressing everything he didn't want to be. She was putting him out in plain English. He wasn't a killer. He knew what they planned for him. To eventually let him out and kill every one involved. He was designed to kill Lydecker, Syl, Krit…Max. His brain clouded. Renfro noted it.  
  
"You know it don't you. You know exactly what I am talking about. You know that one day our programming will kick in and you will do what you were meant to do." She smiled and looked back at Max. Logan was panicking. What if he did snap one day. What if he did start to kill his friends? What if he killed Max? He couldn't take it if that ever happened. Logan was beginning to lose a grip on reality. Max saw the scene unravel. She saw Logan and what he was thinking. She understood what mind manipulation this bitch put on him.  
  
"Logan?" He couldn't look at her. Renfro chuckled slightly. Max shoved the gun harder to her temple.  
  
"Shut up bitch. Logan? It's going to be ok now. It isn't going to happen. You can fight the programming." Renfro began to laugh.  
  
"You keep telling him and yourself that. He can't fight it. Logan, remember that last procedure you went through the night before you left? Remember the enhancer we inserted? It can still be activated" He looked up at her.  
  
DING. Suddenly all heads jerked towards the elevator. The door opened to show Zack Asha and Alec. Zack went with Syl and Krit to punch down guards but he spotted Renfro first. He easily took out the soldiers who were assigned to taking down Asha and Alec. They looked at the scene rather confused. Alec looked at Renfro then back to a flustered Logan than back at Renfro. Alec knew immediately what she told him. He remembered Logan coming back to the bunking to have a near mental melt down a couple of times.  
  
"Logan, remember what I told you?" He asked calmly knowing how to deal with this. Logan nodded his head slightly. Zack was confused as hell as to what Logan's deal was.  
  
"Try to think of that." Logan looked at him helplessly.  
  
"It's not working. God dammit Alec it isn't working." Alec swallowed hard.  
  
"You sure you don't want to give it a minute?" Logan looked at him hard.  
  
"No." Alec sighed than he went in front of Logan and before anyone could say or do anything Alec turned and gave him a round house kick to the head in the certain spot that knocks him out. Logan fell to the floor. Max let out a strangled cry. Asha cocked her gun. No one knew what Alec was doing. Alec pulled Logan's arm over his shoulder and lifter him up his hard gaze fell on Renfro. She was practically hissing.  
  
"It isn't nice to cheat."  
  
"It isn't a nice thing to begin with." Lydecker suddenly stirred. No one noticed him in the room. When Logan first lashed out they were carrying him away but they dropped him immediately in order to get to Logan. Lydecker looked at what was going on. The odds were obviously in their favor.  
  
"Max. Break the bitches neck." Before Renfro could say another word. Max dropped the gun and snapped her neck.  
  
"That is for the hell you caused everyone." She whispered as the bitch slunk to the floor. Alec was still holding Logan up and started to make his way towards the elevator.  
  
Everyone was confused but they all got in the elevator after the bombs were set. They traveled up the elevator and were quickly joined by Krit and Syl. They made their way to the vehicles and drove off after setting the bombs off. They all looked back at the fiery exploding building with hate and loathing. It wouldn't haunt anyone again. Max leaned over Logan and kissed him on the forehead. They were going home.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok I thought I did ok. But I think I killed all the transgenics. Come on who wants to deal with them anyways right? Sorry I didn't know what else to do. Besides most everyone in there was evil. Bash me if you feel like it and if you do enough I will change it for you. I didn't want it to turn out like this season with the whole responsibility for the transgenics. This is not over. You want to know why Alec knocked out Logan right? Plus I am not done with my A/A thing. Heh heh. 


	28. Explanations

Logan was placed on the couch when they reached the pent house. Lydecker left in order to make sure there was nothing left to pick up. Everyone else hung out at the apartment. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Max was sitting on the floor next to the couch slowly stroking his forehead softly. Zack was the first to ask.  
  
"Why the hell did you exactly do that?" He asked Alec. Alec seemed lost in thought and was brought back to reality with a jolt and realized everyone was looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why the hell did you knock him out?" Krit repeated for Zack. Alec ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, umm it is kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Well it seems we have plenty of time." Asha shot back with venom. She was really beginning to like him but to attack without a motive really pissed her off. Alec raised his eyebrows at her and then sighed.  
  
"Well after going through numerous procedures to enhance him they were looking for something to…motivate him for what he was supposed to do."  
  
"Motivate him?" Syl asked.  
  
"He was built mainly to be a search and destroy unit. He is capable of tons of other stuff than that but they wanted him to go after all of old contacts." Alec coughed. "You guys actually. He would not respond to the programs well enough to do that so they took him in about a week before we got out. They did a series of injections." Alec paused.  
  
"What injections?" Max was now looking right at him. She saw the injection list and didn't see anything that would give him…motivation.  
  
"I am not exactly sure but it was supposed to do something to him. If certain psychological manipulations were pressed on him he was liable to snap. Suddenly, with no warning what so ever."  
  
"Why would she have told him about the effects if she knew he could fight it?" Krit asked. Alec coughed.  
  
"That's the thing. He can't fight it." Everyone looked at him intensely.  
  
"So if he wakes up then…" Asha trailed off as she looked over at Logan. A slightly feared look crossed her features.  
  
"No. I said that wrong. He can fight it. Or he could. I used to help him psychologically bet it. He could warn me because he could feel it. Usually he would come back from a "talk" with Renfro and his face would be like deep red. He said his skin felt like it was on fire and so were his insides. It would work after he slept it off. But…"  
  
"But what?" Zack called him up on this.  
  
"The longer it is in his system the stronger it gets. After a while he felt like he couldn't do anything to stop it. So every time he needed it I would prevent him from… doing anything he would regret." Everyone was kind of stunned at this. The silence fell over the room. Max went back to stroking his forehead. She closed her eyes. 'How the fuck could I have let them do this to you Logan.'  
  
"Question." They looked back up at Zack.  
  
"When he wakes up he won't need to do that anymore right?" Alec laughed a little.  
  
"Nah. But he does get pretty bitchy when he wakes up with that bruise every morning." Asha moved closer to Alec.  
  
"You were in there with him and they knew that it would be you two when he snapped right?" Alec smiled kind of sadly.  
  
"Well I suppose to reinforce it they figured I could trigger it better than any one else. They considered me and asshole." Alec grinned wider now. "Plus I was expendable for that reason." Asha smiled at him sadly. The silence claimed the room yet again. Asha scooted a little closer to Alec. Lydecker opened the door finally. Everyone was slightly relieved to see him (which was unusually ironic to Zack, Krit and Syl).  
  
"Everything is clear." He looked down at Logan and then back at the rest.  
  
"Everyone have a place to stay for the night?" He asked gruffly. Zack Syl and Krit looked at each other.  
  
"I suppose there is a motel around here somewhe-." Alec cut him off.  
  
"You guys can crash at my place!! Logan set me up with this sweet apartment!! Besides we could catch up on family fun." Syl obviously had a horrified expression at the idea but Krit and Zack just shrugged. He was a pain in the ass but they didn't mind giving him what for if he needed it. He was too cocky and they needed to take him down a couple of notches. After all that is what brothers were for right? Alec caught Syl's look.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be too much fun for you would it though. But then again Asha could join the party." He said turning to her. She obviously wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Well yeah, umm sure… why not." She didn't know what else to say. Syl smiled at her slightly but she still wasn't that fond of Alec. They started to go out the door. Max was still sitting next to the couch. Zack and Alec were the last ones out. Zack planted a kiss on the top of her head before heading out. Alec lingered behind.  
  
"He is going to be ok you know." She looked up at him.  
  
"I know. And thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for him and helping with everything and all." He gave her a smile that was neither cocky nor conceited.  
  
"Yeah. He really missed you back there. " She nodded her head slightly. Alec coughed a bit and then walked over to her bent down and hugged her. In a slightly gruff voice he said, "Good night, Max." When he pulled back she was smiling at him. He coughed again unused to mushy situations but he was sure he would have many more with his new found siblings.  
  
"Call in the morning and tell me how he is."  
  
"I will. Good night Alec."  
  
"Yeah." He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. But just before he closed the door he looked back on them. Her attention was turned back to Logan.  
  
'Damn Logan you did good this time.' He mused before he went to take the peeps to his place.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Next chapter will be the last. I have written it. But I am sad. I think I lost all my readers. No one reviews anymore. Oh well. I will just sit here and write to myself. 


	29. The End...?

When they all got Alec's he ordered loads of pizza and found a pre pulse movie to put in. Zack and Krit were sitting on the floor with their backs propped up on the couch. Syl was on the couch hovering over them and trying to steal the food they were hogging. Asha was sitting next to Alec on the couch. He got up to go get some drinks and Asha volunteered to help. When he got to the mini kitchen he noticed Asha was going to say something. She was opening and closing her mouth. He smiled at her.  
  
"You look like a fish when you do that." She glared at him. "But a hot fish." She gave him the yeah right your stupid look he had gotten so used to.  
  
"I was just going to say…" She trailed off. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised up in an expecting way. He was waiting for a thank you or something like it. She looked up and him and then suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised. But it was a pleasant one. After a second he responded. She pulled back and wiped her moist mouth.  
  
"Yeah well you get the idea." She mumbled. He grinned at her again.  
  
"Your welcome." She looked up at him and smiled. He got the drinks out for her and him to carry back to the ravenous X5's. As they were going out the kitchen Alec couldn't help himself.  
  
"So I take it I am allowed to invest in your stocks?" She glared at him but a small smile tugged at the sides of her lips.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if you stay a nice boy and don't turn into an ass hole." She used her free hand to smack on her cheek with a mock surprised look on her face.  
  
"Oh but wait you were an ass hole already. Now what will I do?"  
  
"Hardy har har." She grinned at him pleased with herself.  
  
"You don't stop grinning like that I might have to make you stop." She raised an eyebrow at him, catching his double meaning.  
  
  
  
Max had fallen asleep with her head resting on Logan's chest. She watched him for hours before she slipped off. She was awaking now though. Logan was still out. She brought her fingers to slowly skim the surface of his skin on his head where Alec kicked him. She delicately went over the little purplish forming bruise. Suddenly a hand caught hers. Logan blinked a few times and opened his eyes. He smiled up at Max.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself. How ya feeling?" He winced a little as he sat up.  
  
"I got a headache." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. She brought her hand back up to the small bruise. Realization came back to him from the previous night.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said softly. Max skimmed it a few seconds more before she brought her hand down to lay on his arm.  
  
"Alec filled us in on the deal." Logan's face darkened a bit.  
  
"Yeah. I was going to tell you. Still got to go look for someone who might be able to help with that."  
  
"I'll help you." She ran her hand down his face and over the small stubbles at his shapely jawbone. "But not tonight." Logan nodded. Max leaned in to kiss him. Both were completely lost in the mind numbing state. She pulled back after a bit.  
  
"I love you Logan."  
  
"I love you too Max." she smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That is the end peeps. I never thought I would finish cause I kept coming up with ideas. But now I am kind of sad. I loved coming home from school to write and please you guys (even if you don't review) I suppose I would be up for like a sequel to this story if requested by enough people. I suppose I should start on other pieces though. But I need feed back here more than ever. It's ok if you didn't write me for a long time there but I want to know what I did best. The action? The romance? Angst? I need to know to write better or to keep writing. Well there it is in black and white. My first (hopefully not my last) fan fiction. REVIEW!!! Write me! I am a personal people person! 


End file.
